


Idle Ideas, Crossovers

by Briar_Ruler



Series: Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [1]
Category: Blue Dragon (Video Game), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Grimm (TV), Kameo: Elements of Power, Magic Kaito, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Ruler/pseuds/Briar_Ruler
Summary: All thoughts and scenes I wrote for crossovers that were never continued.
Series: Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012749





	1. Voltron Legendary Defender + Pokemon Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro and Keith discover that their Robot-Lions have become not-quite-animal-Lions. Oh, and they're lost and injured on an unknown world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon Timeline is Sun and Moon Anime set soon after dealing with Necrozama, I guess, seeing as I’ve only seen like two episodes past that.  
> Voltron Legendary Defender Timeline this happened instead of the beginning of session two.

Throbbing pain drew Shiro into wakefulness.

The last thing he remembered was the wormhole integrity being comprised, break down as they escaped Zarkon and the Lions being dragged out of the castle-ship into the swirling, lightning struck dark and bright magenta-purple chaos of the malfunctioning wormhole.

He thought that in the moments before he had passed out the wormhole had changed slightly, turning a dark blue-purple somewhere between the normal deep blue and the malfunctioning magenta.

The Black Lion and Red Lion had fallen into the Wormhole and he thought he’d seen the other Lions falling out of the castle-ship too. He had no idea what had happened to the castle-ship itself though. He needed to find out but more than that, he needed to find out what had happened to the Black Lion. He’d been inside the Lion’s cockpit when he lost consciousness and he wasn’t now.

He pushed himself up, groaning as his injured side sent a bolt of pain through him. One hand pressed over the wound as gather his legs under him to stand. Catching sight of what had been lying behind him, Shiro froze.

A massive, black, cat-like winged animal was sprawled on the grass. Its paws alone looked 4 or 5 times the size of his hands and its head looked large enough to bite him in half with ease. Shiro found the creature familiar instead of frightening.

Common sense screamed to quietly move away from the predator before it woke but a different instinct instead drew him forward. His free hand raised, a name, a question fell from his lips, “Black?”

The yellow tipped tail twitched. With a grumble a single yellow eye opened. From edge to edge the eye was a warm yellow without distinguishable pupil. It stared at Shiro for a moment then the cat’s entire body tensed. It gathered its paws beneath itself, wings folding back and sat up. The cat towered over him, but it was a familiar posture. It had been common to see the Lions sitting so.

It lifted one paw, long metallic silver claws gleaming in the light, but the top half of the paw was covered in short black fur while the bottom half had black-pads on the palm and finger-tips like any normal big cat’s. The cat set down its paw and stood. It calmly walked across the small distance separating them and lowered its head to stare straight at Shiro. Then it purred.

“Black.” Shiro smiled. Carefully he stroked along the lion’s cheek. The Lion lent its head gently against his hand then dipped towards his side. Sniffing the hand that covered his wound the Black Lion growled. “It’s alright buddy. I’ll be fine until I can get it bandaged up.”

The Black Lion pulled back with a huff and snort, tail flicking in disbelief.

Sheepishly Shiro raised his hand behind his head. “I’m going to see if I can contact any of the other Paladins.”

“Keith, are you there? Keith?” the Black Lion and Red Lion had been near each other before this. “Pidge? Lance? Hank? Allura? Coran? Anyone hear me?” he tapped his helmet, “Anyone? Paladins respond.”

A groan echoed over the line, “Shiro?”

“Keith!” Shiro slumped slightly against his lion’s leg. ”It’s Shiro. Keith, what’s your situation?”

“Hmm. Shiro!” Shiro frowned at the alarm in Keith’s voice but he was also glad his buddy seemed to have woken up properly. Be unaware was dangerous in an unknown situation. “I’m not in the Red Lion.”

“That is all right. I wasn’t in the Black Lion either when I woke up.” Shiro assured him. “Is there a large red cat near you?”

“What?” Shiro could clearly imagine the ‘what!??’ expression Keith would be wearing. “Yes. Why? It’s hurt!”

“How badly?” alarmed Shiro straightened. He’d noticed the immediate area he was in before, it was lush with greenery sloping but now he looked further, having his helmet scan for any sign of another paladin. Smoking volcano in the distance, blue skies, what seemed to be a shallow ocean, it appeared he was on a small hill on either an island or the coast of a continent, possibly a town with farmlands across a small bay at the coastal edge of the volcano.

“It’s pretty bad.” Shiro could clearly hear the worry in Keith’s voice.

A spot on his visor lit up. “Keith. Are you on a volcanic mountain rock slope?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Hang on, I’m coming to you.”

Shiro turned to face the Black Lion. “We need to get to Keith and the Red Lion, can you help buddy?”

The Lion rumbled its acceptance. Laying down flat on its stomach, it lifted the wing closest to Shiro out of the way. “Thanks.” Shiro used a rocket boosted jump to get onto the lion’s back. He grimaced, curling around his injury slightly and reached out the other hand hold on. “They’re on that volcano.” Shiro tensed as the Lion stood. “Let’s go.”

Black roared. Leaping forward the lion spread its wings and bounded into the air. Shiro grunted and held on. Swiftly the Black Lion ran through the air.

“Our ETA is one minute Keith.”

“Good.” A pause, “Shiro, has the Red Lion turned into an animal-lion instead of a robot-lion?”

His candidate sounded like his felt this was the case but also that the idea was ridiculous. “As far as I can tell, yes, our lions have turned into lions.”

Spotting the Keith kneeling alongside a large red unconscious lioness like creature the Black Lion dived, landing gently out of regard for its paladin. A bit gingerly Shiro slid of the Black Lion’s back as it helpfully knelt down for him to dismount.

“Shiro!” Keith look extremely relieved from where he was examining the Red Lion’s injuries.

“Keith” Shiro nodded with a smile before frowning as he made his way over to the Red Lion. The Red Lion appeared to be quite a bit smaller than the Black Lion and didn’t possess wings but had also been transformed into a living animal just like the Black Lion had been. And the Red Lion seemed to be quite battered, although he hadn’t spotted anything that looked broken nor any bleeding but there were a lot of deep scuff marks and probably bruises under the fur.

Most of all the Red Lion was very unconscious. “You’ve tried waking her?”

Keith nodded, stress plain to see. “Yes. She’s not responsive at all.”

Shiro had some training in first aid for humans and a small bit of engineering training but none at all for treating animals.

He reached down and clasps Keith’s shoulder in assurance with his free hand, “We’ll figure something out. The Lions are tough.”

“Thanks.” Keith gave a small smile. Then he frowned, eyes focusing on the hand Shiro held over his side were his armour had been destroy. “Shiro, you’re injured.”

“I’ll live.” He smiled. “I think I saw a town by the sea. They might be able to help.”

Keith frowned, distrust clear before it gave way to reluctant acceptance. “What about Red?”

“Well, the Black Lion carried her before.” He glanced over were the Black Lion was keeping watch. “It might be harder now they’re both animals not robots, and we need a place to ride on, but it should still be doable.”

Keith bit his lip and nodded. The Black lion snarled. Both of them tensed, slipping into defensive positions. Keith held his bayard as they both located what had upset the Black Lion.

Six creatures flew overhead.

* * *

“Ultra Guardians we have a sighting of what we believe to be a new Ultra Beast.” A bleary photo of some sort of black, winged and vaguely cat like creature was shown against the sky. “We detected Ultra Aura, slightly odd but still recognizable. However we also detect a strange Ultra Wormhole a before the Ultra Beast was sighted.”

“We have been unable to pinpoint the location that the Ultra wormhole opened at and we suspect that more than one Ultra Wormhole may have opened close together. Ultra Guardians, it’s hard to get a reading of the Ultra Aura so we can’t be sure but we suspect that you could be dealing with anywhere between 1 and 6 Ultra Beasts.

“Ultroger Lusimane!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith land on Akaka island. Shiro and Black likely on top of Diglett’s Tunnel. Keith and Red on a side of Wela Volcano.  
> Pidge crashes on Ula’ula Island. The Green Lion is a little tired but otherwise fine.  
> Lance and Hank crashes on Poni Island. The Yellow Lion’s a bit tired and the Blue Lion’s a bit confused but they are basically fine.
> 
> Smallest Voltron Lions are 1.4m tall at the shoulder.  
> Medium Voltron Lions are 2. 1m tall at the shoulder.  
> Largest Voltron Lion is 2.8m tall at the shoulder.  
> Maybe all the Lions Poke-say ‘Voltron’!
> 
> Black Lion  
> Steel/Flying Type  
> Immune: Poison and Ground.  
> Super-Resists: Bug and Grass.  
> Resists: Normal, Flying, Steel, Psychic, Dragon and Fairy.  
> Weak: Fire and Electric.  
> Super-Weak: None.
> 
> Red Lion  
> Fire/Steel Type  
> Immune: Poison.  
> Super-Resists: Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice and Fairy.  
> Resists: Normal, Flying, Psychic and Dragon.  
> Weak: Fighting and Water.  
> Super-Weak: Ground.
> 
> Blue Lion:  
> Water/Steel  
> Immune: Poison.  
> Super-Resists: Steel and Ice.  
> Resists: Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug, Water, Psychic, Dragon and Fairy.  
> Weak: Fighting, Ground and Electric.  
> Super-Weak: None.
> 
> Green Lion  
> Steel/Grass Type  
> Immune: Poison.  
> Super-Resists: Grass.  
> Resists: Normal, Rock, Steel, Water, Electric, Psychic, Dragon and Fairy.  
> Weak: Fighting.  
> Super-Weak: Fire.
> 
> Yellow Lion  
> Steel/Ground Type.  
> Immune: Poison and Electric.  
> Super-Resists: Rock.  
> Resists: Normal, Flying, Bug, Steel, Psychic, Dragon and Fairy.  
> Weak: Fighting, Ground, Fire and Water.  
> Super-Weak: None.


	2. Tokyo Ghoul + Blue Dragon: Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kluke wakes up, has a bad day and mentally adjusts her list of things that aggravate her; mad scientists, gun-wielding idiots and spontaneous interdimensional travel are striving towards the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post game for Blue Dragon, from an alternate universe Blue Dragon that drew on some elements of the Anime like the character's ages.  
> Tokyo Ghoul set, after the Gourmet arc and the Dove Emergence arc, roughly, I think.

Professor Kanou had heard about the Chimera ghoul girl. He would have loved to be able to create half-ghouls that were Chimeras as well but unfortunately too many of his experiments already failed for him to try a implanting a kakuhou with lesser healing abilities then Rize’s Rinkuki at this time.

 _Such a pity too._ He sighed wishfully looking at the three kakuhou suspended in jars across from him. _They are weak speciesism and none of my subjects would survive the implantation but to create a Chimera would be beyond even my wildest expectations._

He was jerked out of his contemplation at a clatter and the sound of something collapsing followed by a soft moan. Hurrying to the door of his lab he opened it and looked warily out. Finding the source of the pained sound he stared at the bluish-brown haired girl laying outside his door with blood slowly expanding from a wound in her side.

 _How did she get here?_ He wondered if she was a ghoul who had fought her way here or very sneaky human. Cautiously he poked her wound with small clean vial from in his pocket before hurrying back into his lab.

Flicking a drop of her blood into a slide he closed it and quickly pushed it under the microscope. Looking at he blinked, readjusted the dial and looked again. No change. He adjusted the sample and the microscope again. Still no change in what his eyes where telling him. _She has no Rc Cells._

In a state of almost shock he dragged her into his lab and strapped her to the table.

* * *

_Something’s wrong._ It was her first thought as she roused to awareness. Her body _ached_ and her magic felt…stifled? She poked at the feeling and refused the urge to grimace when she could only feel a weak trace of her Shadow trapped under her skin and her Spirit only seemed to have the lightest touch upon her. Still it was enough for her to determine that if she desperately needed to she could call on some very weak magic and that at the very least Jiro was still alive.

Focusing on her body instead she steadfastly refused to show any sign she was wake even as she wanted to frown. She was lying on her stomach on a metal table with the feeling of cool metal around her wrists and ankles. There was a metal collar around her neck but it felt different and she realized it was that which was restraining her magic. _How annoying._ What she was more immediately worried about was the four spots along her spine that felt… _strange_.

They felt _familiar_ and _foreign_ and didn’t quite hurt as they felt sore. Breathing in she could smell blood and something sharp. Disinfectant? Bleach? She wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps a hospital or at least some kind of lab.

Her stomach growled and she grimaced giving up the ruse of sleep to pull at her bonds. They were steel and didn’t give. Raising her head and looking around the room she decided that whoever had her probably hadn’t expected her to wake yet but that didn’t stop the fact that lying down on her stomach made it harder for her to gain leverage then laying on her back would.

Drawing on what little magic she could muster she pulled sharply against the right hand cuff. It groaned and she bit her lip as the pressure caused the cuff to cut hard enough into her wrist to cause her to bleed. As her vision blurred slightly she felt a sharp pain from around the waist area of her spine where the least painful of the strange spots had been. Glancing over her shoulder she gave the blood red tendril rising from her, specifically from the spine of her waist, a wide eyed look.

 _I’ve had Spirit Magic from when I was a small child and active Shadow Magic since I was forced to swallow Nene’s Light Sphere at ten. I can handle a weird blood tendril once I get somewhere safer._ Focusing her thoughts on the tendril she directed it at the cuff she had been trying to break. It wrapped around the top of the cuff and then _pulled_. The metal creaked and bent slightly before breaking with a loud snap.

Carefully slipping her right hand free she directed the tendril towards the other wrist cuff and then the ankle cuffs, repeating the process three times over. Careful not to cut herself on the broken edges she removed her limbs from the cuffs. Sitting up, she turned and sat on the surgical slab for a moment as look looked at the lab.

Standing up she glanced back as she saw her red tendril retreating. Craning her neck around she was fascinated to see it vanish into the smooth skin of her back.

* * *

“Why the fuck are you attacking me?!” Kluke yelled as she dodged a splatter of bullets. Her shoulder throbbed from where one had struck her and she felt _hungry_.

“Because you’re a ghoul.” One of the white coated mean firing at her yelled back. Her blood whip struck back and she heard one of them scream as he when down clutching his leg.

“What the fuck is a Ghoul?” Kluke shrieked as she dived out of the line of fire.

“They’re monsters like you that prey on human flesh.” One of the other white coated men snarled back before the one of her blood whip tendrils severed his arm just below the elbow

“Really?” Kluke screamed with an edge of hysteria, “Mad fucking scientist and my fucking luck. But really? Flesh eating monsters? Really? That’s why I’m so god damned hungry?”

There was an edge of fury to her voice and she flashed them a particularly vicious smile, “Thank you for telling me. At least now I know why the hell everyone smells so yummy.” One blood tendril lashed out to grab the severed leg and dumped it in her arms before snaking out again to grab the severed arm.

The two severed limbs in her arms her blood tendril retreated back into her arm as she made a break for the roof tops. _Faster._ She thought desperately as she dodged stray shots and suddenly between her shoulder blades tingled with pain. A deep violet hued pair of small blood wings curled over her shoulders and suddenly she was _moving_.

She ran until she was sure she had lost them and then she dropped into a deserted ally. Dusk darkened the sky and she hoped that the fall of night would help conceal her features from anyone looking for her.

Sitting down with the limbs in her lap she grimaced at the fresh blood coating the front of her dress. Still it had been ruined before that and was little more than rags now so she didn’t worry too much. Instead she cautiously raised the arm to her mouth and bit down.

A burst of sweet flavour flooded her tongue and she moaned. Chewing and swallowing the meat easily she looked at the rest of it with hungry eyes. It was _delicious_ and it soothed her hunger. She ate the arm and the leg swiftly.

Licking the last of the blood of her finger tips she wondered what to do next. _I need to clean up._ In her tattered and bloody clothes she wasn’t exactly inconspicuous after all.

Glancing around the alley she shrugged and started to climb one of the apartment building sides. _This place smells nice_. She decided as she perched outside of a half open window. Pushing it fully open she managed to slip into the room beyond.

Living room she decided at a glance then paused to listen for the occupant of the apartment. _Kitchen, lone person._ Gliding silently into the next room she slapped her hand cross the blonde’s month and pulled him back to her with other hand around his throat.

The blonde flailed against her hold but although he was bigger than her as an older male teenager she was stronger, “Stop struggling and stay quiet or I’ll kill you.” Light and monotone the threat was rather frightening. The blonde stopped struggling.

Directing him into the living room she politely asked, “Do you have any rope in this apartment? I’d prefer not to kill you but I can’t let you raise a fuss about my presence either. So, no screaming.”

Kluke let her hand fall from the guy’s mouth and turned him around. One hand tapping at her throat she secured his wrists by pinning them with her hand across his chest.

* * *

Hide on the other hand took in the girl who had broken into his apartment with wide eyes. A tattered and ripped black dress half blood covered and grime spatter pale skin, loose shoulder length blue-violet hair and most importantly the red and black eyes of a ghoul’s Kakugan. _There’s a ghoul in my apartment and she’s threatening to kill me but she hasn’t eaten me just._

Looking at her more he could help but notice she was young, can’t be older than 15 or 16 and she wasn’t wearing a mask or using her kagune. _She’s young and looks like she’s been in a fight recently. But she’s not bleeding and seeing as she hasn’t taken a bite out of me I can guess she isn’t hungry. That does raise the question of why she is here through. There have been a lot of Ghoul Investigators around recently, perhaps she had a run in with them and needs somewhere to hide? Some ghouls might be reluctant to kill people and as young as she is it might make sense if she didn’t want to kill a person, human or not._

“Um, yeah, I have some duct tape you could use in the draw over there.” Hide nodded towards a draw while watching his ‘guest’ warily. “My name’s Hide.” He offered after a moment’s pause.

The girl nodded, dark glowing eyes watch him cooling before offering, “You can call me Red.” She smiled at him, deliberately revealing the small bits of flesh caught in her teeth. “Don’t try anything, apparently I’m a ghoul.”

Hide couldn’t tell if the last part was sarcastic or not so he sat very still as she retrieved the duct tape. Returning to standing in front of him with the role of duct tape in in her hand she softly ordered, “Wrists.” and Hide obediently offered held out his wrists to be bound.

Quickly and effectively she wrapped the duct tape around both wrists binding them together. “Where’s your shower?” She asked as she finished sticking down the duct tape she had torn off with her teeth.

“Over there.” Hide nodded towards a door.

“Anyone expecting to see you in the next hour or two?” she asked as she started to bind his legs to the chair sides with more duct tape.

After a moments pause and weighing up the answer he reluctantly told her, “No.” she nodded briskly, “Good.” ripped of another strip of tape and stuck it across his mouth before walking over to the bathroom. Hide was left staring with nothing to do as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Closing the bathroom door behind her Kluke looked around the small space. It was clean enough and would serve her for what she needed so she didn’t mind too much. Stripping out of her ruined black dress she dumped it in a corner of the shower for soaking before she glanced in the mirror and sighed.

She was absolutely covered in blood and filth. It mattered her blue-violet hair- _I wonder if Phoenix is doing that?_ -and stained her pale skin in shades of brown and red. Taking note of her red and black eyes she hummed in quiet confusion. Shaking her head she turned the shower on.

Adjusting the temperature stepped in and smiled softly at the feeling of warm water beating down on her. Luxuriating in the sensation for just a moment she opened her eyes again and groaned at the sight of muddy red water washing off her skin. Grabbing the bar of soap she started to suds up.

After washing off her first application of soup she turned to the shampoo and condition lathering them generously into her hair. Eyes closed and running her fingers through her tangled hair she washed out the suds and grease. Opening her eyes again she grabbed a comb of the bathroom sink and set about untangling her hair in the shower. Once she was finished with that she grabbed her dress from where it had been soaking at the edge of the shower and set to washing and wringing some of the blood and grime out of it. She also ended up soaping up, washing off and washing her hair again before she was satisfied she was clean enough to get out.

Turning off the shower she stepped out and grabbed a towel. Squeezing out her hair she rubbed it lightly with the towel before combing it out again. She them dried off the rest of her body before wiping the mist off the mirror.

She looked clean enough she decided then blinked in bemusement as she noticed something. Her eyes were no longer black and red, now instead they were a kind of reddish-purple hue. Considering this she closed her eyes and focused on what she normally looked like.

Shivering as a strange tingling sensation crawled across her body she blinked and opened her eyes. Her hair was now auburn brown with soft red highlights while her green hazel brown eyes were flecked with cool blue. Her skin might also be slightly tanner but she wasn’t quite sure as it was still pretty pale.

Smiling she concentrated on her other appearance and with a tingling sensation her hair returned to violet-blue and her eyes a warm purple-red. Grinning she noted that her skin _was_ paler in this form and concentrated on changing her eyes. A warm feeling and when she opened them they were red and black. _This_ she decided _could be very useful._

Grabbing her dress, she rung it out again before flicking it over the top of the towel line to dry a bit. Wrapping the towel around her torso she unlocked the bathroom door and wandered out.

* * *

Hide stared as after half an hour or an hour the ghoul girl finally exited the bathroom. Sleek and slightly damp violet blue hair clung to pale skin and framed her red and black eyes. Still he couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to the white towel that concealed her body from under her armpits to her thighs. Luckily if she notices she doesn’t seem offended.

Pulling the duct tape of Hide’s mouth she ignored his squeak of pain and sat down in the chair opposite. A smile threatened to pull at her lips as she noticed his gaze wandering to her exposed skin but she supressed it to keep her normal expressionless face. “What do you know about Ghouls?”

Hide stared at Red in bewilderment. He hadn’t expected that question, “Not much more than most people do. You’re the one with the Kagunan, you’d know better than me.”

Contemplating Hide for a moment Red replied, “I woke up in a lab and escaped because I don’t believe that mad scientists are conductive to a happy life. Unfortunately my memory seems to have a few gaps in it. Others have already told me things about ghouls but given how little I know for myself I figured it was best to ask for multiple people’s opinions. Thus, what do you know about Ghouls?” A pause then she added, “What you honestly believe, I don’t care if it’s offensive or silly I just want to know what you genuinely think and I’m not going to hurt you for it.”

 _She’s amnesic?_ Hide thought in surprise. He quickly got over his surprise and turned to what he should tell her before she added her last instruction. _Maybe just telling her what I know would be best. Who knows if she can tell if I’m lying or what other people have told her._

“Well, if you’re not going to hurt me for this?” Hide arched an eyebrow and Red nodded shortly in confirmation so with a slight shrug he continued, “Ghouls are a human looking species that prey on humans. They need to eat human flesh and are unable to eat human food, though they might be able to drink water or coffee.” He looked uncertain on that, “Ghouls are stronger, faster and quicker to heal then humans. They can’t be harmed by normal things but the Committee of Counter Ghoul has some ways of taking them down. I’m not sure how but Ghoul Investigators hunt down and kill ghouls who are identified by their Kakugan which is what their eyes turning black with red pupils is called. Ghouls also have these things called Kagune or something that they use to fight, I think.”

Hide trailed of and looked at Red uncertainly. She just tipped her head slightly, face as impassive as always, “How do humans react to Ghouls.”

“Some people don’t believe in them. I guess it depends on what Ward you live in.” he looked like he wanted to shrug. “Those who do believe they exist of don’t think of them as an immediate problem just a thing that is bad in a vague way. Some people live in fear of ghoul attacks. Most people would react badly if they met a ghoul as they are generally seen as human flesh eating monsters that can pretend to be people you trust. The CCG agents will immediately attack any ghoul they spot. Ghouls don’t tend to let people know what they look like as it makes it easy for the CCG to hunt them.”

Hide fell uncomfortably silent. Red nodded, “So I should get myself a mask or something to cover my face?”

“Yeah, you should.” Hide replied looking rather wary.

“Thank you for the advice.” She added with a slightly amused tone, “I’m not going to kill you just because you saw my face.” She shrugged, “Sure you can probably give a pretty detailed description of me and trust me I will be…” her lips twisted, “ _displeased_ if you do so but I’m not going to kill you just for seeing me. I ran into some CCG Investigators on the way here and I didn’t kill them, so they’re probably reported what I look like but in any case I know I haven’t killed anyone since I escaped the lab and I don’t think I ever committed murder before then so I am not rushing to start now.”


	3. Blue Dragon + Justice League (2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Game Blue Dragon  
> Justice League movie, Spoilers, straight after Superman's resurrection.  
> 

Superman hit the Flash and Flash was on the ground. When he moved towards the Flash blue-fire fell from the sky and struck. Superman slammed backwards and solid-fire wings beat down.

“Hands off my hero!” Phoenix floated over the Flash, blue wings flaring fire-bright and fury painted across her features.

She landed over Flash, crouched with wings covered inwards. White Magic lit up her wings and her hands. “White Magic Spell: Re-vital-ize!” she sang; for in this form her spells must be sung, they sound like wind and flame and a bird’s trill, her Phoenix song. Her wings flared out magic flowing off them as she laid glowing hands on the Flash. The White Magic sank into him, illuminating him in the spell-class’s colours for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kluke is somehow transported to the universe of the 2017 Justice League movie with slight alterations to her powers so they suit this world better. She became a minor, harmless but elusive supervillain in Central City to get by in a world were she doesn't legally exist. In doing so she meets and becomes rather fond of the superhero the Flash who tries to stop her.


	4. Blue Dragon + Voltron Legendary Defender: Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threatening the Planet of Cubes and Shadows is the last mistake an Outsider makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Game Blue Dragon.  
> Directly following Session 1 Voltron Legendary Defender.  
> 

Kluke ran.

Violet energy gathered around her when she jumped, allowing her to cross a gap to wide for any natural leap. It only made her more uneasy. Raw magic wasn't easy to manipulate, it bent easily to her will only when the planet wanted it to. No monsters attacked, they didn't react to her at all except to move out of her way. That utter lack of hostility too she had learnt only means dangerous things, for if the monsters weren't attacking or fleeing it means bigger problems.

It was rare for the planet to actively interfere in the lives of its inhabitants. In fact until the outsiders came no one had realized the planet even had the capability to make deliberate changes. But mere months after Nene's defeat the outsiders had come from the sky and the planet had screamed.

She'd been the first to feel it. She didn't know why. Her team had felt it second, Jiro, Marumaro, Zola and Shu, followed by the other Shadow-Wielders who had awakened in the aftermath of Nene's death, but she had been the first. Perhaps it was because she is a doctor, perhaps because she is the most empathetic of the team whom had slain Nene, maybe because in many ways she was the heart of her team. The reason where mysterious but the result resonated through her.

When the outsiders came the planet screamed and Phoenix burned, her Shadow made of ashes and embers and the winds, of rage and grief and pain, the avenger and the protector, singing songs of war. Phoenix is the impenetrable shield and the devouring flame, and when Kluke reaches for the Battlefield it springs eagerly towards her enemies. It is a shift in herself, in her power like she has felt only twice before. Once on Nene's Floating Fortress when she swallowed a Light Sphere and a Shadow rose, powerful and deadly with a screech and wings spread wide. Second when she fought and defeated her own Shadow, when she awakened Phoenix from within herself and remade the Shadow as her own. This third time when the outsiders came, the planet raging against them and its power curling through her, no-longer a passive fact of everyday life but an active force backing her.

She can activate Battlefields without touch and engulf armies when the planet singings with her. Against the outsiders the monsters fight alongside her, for they are of this planet too and they hate these outsiders as the planet hates them. For the destruction of these outsiders Phoenix becomes corporeal with an ease Kluke's never had before, the Battlefield shifts into Phoenix's Field and they can wreak havoc without harm to anything but her enemies, it is a gift the planet gives her so she may slay their enemies. And when the outsiders are gone the power slipped away. The planet returned to its normal self. Harsh and full of monsters but also fair in its own way. So she knows what power blazing under her skin and shadow deepening by her feet means, can feel the beat of the planet's heart singing Outsider-Intruder-Alien like a war drum.

Kluke runs.

She runs to where she saw something blazing fall from the sky. Because she is Kluke, Wielder of the Shadow Phoenix, Slayer of Monsters, Defeater of Nene, Master the Black and Barrier Magic Classes and this is the duty she has chosen. She defends her planet and her people.

She runs because if whatever has fallen is a threat to her people or her planet she will face it first and she will destroy it or die trying. Because they call her Hero and Saviour, Doctor and Shadow-Wielder. Because she brought down a tyrant once but she did it for herself. Because now she calls all the people of this planet her own and she will fight for them. She has had her grief and her vengeance and the children of today will grow up in the closest thing to peace that she can give them. Her planet makes monsters but it is fair in its own way and these outsiders threaten its people in a way even Nene hadn't managed. Nene was a tyrant, a monster and a madman with the power to conquer the world and the cruelty to laugh as its people died screaming but he was still of this world. And Kluke hates him, will always hate him for the murder of her parents, for the loss of her innocence and for the terror he wrought across the world but Nene was trying to remake the world as he thought it should be, not destroy it.

And the outsiders will destroy it.

They do not come merely to conquer. They come to rape her world, to ravage it and enslave her people, to drink the very life from the world. Quintessence they call it and she would kneel willing at Nene's feet before she let them drain her world dry. Although in a way she thinks this is Nene's fault. When he split the planet in half he woke it up in a way. They think that since the planet combined into a single sphere it has been quiet, almost dormant. Two halves connected by a great plasma beam and a thousand floating cubes is how the planet sings best but it's louder when its awake and that's what made the outsiders notice, that's what drew them here.

* * *

Shiro notices her arrival because the monsters back off.

They draw away, snarls quietening down and a space opening up. He thinks about running for a moment but he can barely move and staying in the small cave that the monsters haven't quite managed to reach into seems like a better idea then trying to run or fight when he's too injured to walk. Then he wonders why the monsters are backing off and dread sinks in. There is always a more dangerous predator and he doesn't think he could fight a cat off right now let alone anything dangerous enough to make other monsters pause.

He sees her next and the first thing he registers is how small she is. She's tiny compared to the monsters. More than that, she looks human, in fact she looks very much like a young women still in her teens. He relaxes for a moment because human teenager doesn't register as a threat the same way massive, clawed monsters with large, sharp teeth do. Except the monsters with their large teeth and predatory gazes move out of her way. Except there's something wild in her eyes, something intent and deadly in the way she watches him. Except each step she takes towards him feels like a predator stalking its prey and he realizes very abruptly, that while the monsters are too large to reach him in his cave, she isn't.

* * *

Kluke looks at him and looks at the wound. There is something foul about it and she knows bone and blood deep that nothing of her world inflicted it. She sighs, "You are injured." It is more a statement then a question and already she is considering options. She is a Black Mage but before she became a Shadow-Wielder she was a Doctor. It is a dumb invader that attempts to launch an attack while suffering from major injuries and while he could be a spy she doesn't think he is. The planet is uneasy about his presence, tense and wary but it does not shout-scream-beg-roar that he needs to be destroyed the way it had about the other outsiders. Still, she does not trust him and there are other fallen things that need to be investigated.

Support Magic drips easily from her fingers.

Sleep Status.

* * *

She knows that the Lion is alive. She also knows that it is not an enemy yet, that it may not even become one. The Lion speaks to the planet and the planet speaks to her. The Lion might be the enemy of their enemies. Perhaps. But even if it is that does not make them allies. She wants them gone, the planet wants them gone, they bring danger and are dangerous but as long as they leave she does not need to, does not want to, harm them.


	5. Blue Dragon + Stargate SG1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kluke proves why holding a Shadow-Wielder who has also Mastered a couple of Shadow Classes, including the Barrier and Assassin Classes, is insanely difficult and down right impossible if they have a full Party, let alone the problem of Corporal Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Post Game, somewhat AU.  
> Unspecified for the Stargate side.

Incredulous horror permeated Stargate Command that. A five person group who had allowed themselves to be searched and split up, deemed probably not a threat, had managed to leave the base in chaos in a matter of minutes. Apparently being disarmed and scanned for Goa’uld didn’t mean you were harmless.

The girl was the worst. She was what? Fifteen? Seventeen? She was kicking their collective ass. Sure they had been a little worry about the four armed men who had been escorting her, but while they were escaping too, they were doing it in pairs and having a much harder time of it. The girl? She was like a fucking ninja.

No, really. She had some sort of stealth shit and stun bombs and she was really fucking fast. Like a damn ninja.

In any case the five of them had managed to break into the labs containing their equipment, steal it back and team up. Really all the soldier teams standing between them and the exit didn’t stand a chance. Although, as far as they could tell, nothing they had done was lethal…

Base members left in their wake were asleep, silenced, dazed, dizzy, distressed and slowed along with the strange, crackling, almost electric looking, paralysis the stun bombs caused. But as far as they could tell, no one was dead. Yet.

Upon getting to ground level, the five person party was confronted by the big guns. One of the team’s strange barrier shells flickered and cracked. They panicked for half a second and the next moment there were strange green stick brandishing frog creaures in the place of some soldiers.

The battle stop. Everyone stared. Then half incredulously the other Spell-Master spoke up. “Did you just cast Kelolon?”

“Yes!” the Spell-Master who had cast it snapped. In reply to the looks from the two Blade-Masters he added, “I panicked, okay? And it was the first spell that came to mind.”

Kluke stifled an unseemly snicker at the exasperated confession. “It’s alright,” she told Shu’s Spell-Master, straight-faced as she could manage, “We all do something like that at least once. I know someone who casts Shine when panicked and other person who casts Panic when surprised. Casting,” her lips twitched, “Kelolon reflexively isn’t the worst response. At least it's reversible if, err, inconvenient.”

The soldiers across from them shifted uncomfortably. Aliens, people trying to kill them, false alien gods trying to kill them, weird technology, they could handle all of that. Strange off planet visitors apparently casting spells at them and turning people into frog-people. They… had a harder time with that.

“Really,” Kluke told him cheerfully while absently strengthening the Barrier _Shell_ and the Support _Quickus_ around them, “It’s quite the achievement. Means you’ve got potential.” she grinned, “Kelolon is a level Nineteen Support Magic Spell that’s only supposed to target a single enemy on the front row. That you can reflexively cast it over multiple opponents is a claimant to your skills as the Wielder of a Support orientated Shadow.”

“Now, why don’t we get started?” The party of five hadn’t stopped moving slightly away from the base and into the open as they talked. The soldiers had kept their guns trained on them but no one really knew what to do. “Sato,” Kluke said glancing at her Blade-Master, “You have the highest _tension_ and focus currently so I will help you call up your Corporeal Shadow. In Travel form, not battle form.”

The Blade-Master nodded and stepped back to stand by Kluke. The rest of her guard shifted so they were in a triangular formation around Kluke and Coyote’s Wielder. “Blade-Master, Defend and cover us with Total Guard, Spell-Masters, stand-by and keep up the Shells, Shields, Quicks, and if needed add a couple of Walls in there to stop any heavy assaults.”

As her soldiers acknowledged her orders and hurried to carry them out she turned to her Blade-Master. “You know what to do?”

Her Blade-Master nodded, closing her eyes with sword draw and facing towards the ground. Around her wrists the golden-bronze bands shone white and behind her, her Shadow deepened and changed to blue. It stretched and took on a more canine shape, looking almost like something laying on the ground then a mere shadow.

Kluke laid her hands, glowing with a black-blue light on her shoulders as the Shadow shuddered and rose, the tips breaking from the ground like a dark liquid. The soldiers who had resumed their attack on the five person party stopped again as they saw the shape rising behind the faintly glowing guard.

With a howl the Coyote Shadow took form above the Blade-Master who dropped to her knees, one hand braced on her sword as Kluke pulsed with a copper-blue light and the Shadow shifted again. It angled down, stretching and changing next to her as its colours shifted from blue to yellow-orange furred with a black tipped tail, white claws and teeth, along with eerie blue eyes. It snarled, rumbling and ferocious and utterly solid.

Crouched as the Corporeal Shadow was alongside its’ Blade-Master Wielder it was easy for her to she leap onto it. Kluke swung lightly up behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as they sat astride the neck and shoulder of the massive coyote.

The Stargate soldiers gaped. The two Spell-Masters took the opportunity to climb on behind Kluke. Then Coyote was prowling forward, a wild grin on its Wielder’s face as she buried her hands in its thick fur and the other Blade-Master abandoned their defence to leap up onto Coyote’s back behind the two Spell-Masters.

One brave or truly foolish soldier pulled the trigger on their gun. Coyote snarled. The soldiers of Stargate command as a whole blanched. Kluke’s Sword-Master shook her head and nudged her Shadow to move. Coyote huffed and then it was moving, muscling bunching and darting forward, before it leapt, passengers and all, they cleared the blockade and were away.


	6. Blue Dragon + The Dresden Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least one of the Cubes has to have some sort of inter-dimensional portal right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Game Blue Dragon  
> 

“Um, hey, are you Harry Dresden?” he nodded cautiously as he looked at the young woman approaching him, “Oh, good. And you’re a wizard, right? For hire?”

“Yeah. That’s me.” Harry agreed.

He got the impression that she had smiled but the white hood with blue flame designs she was wearing was over large and shadowed her face from view.

* * *

The attack had happened in seconds. Kluke had been the first to notice because she was a Master Assassin if nothing else. Dresden was next, through a combination of paranoia and being native to this world. So Kluke had flung herself at him the instant she had sensed the attack coming; the attack aimed at her completely missed, the attack aimed at Dresden mostly missed as she tackled him to the ground and what didn't miss hit Dresden's wards. That just left what happened to Kluke's two guards.

As it is neither of them noticed the attack in time to do more than acknowledge that Kluke was safe and the attack was going to land. In the end Kluke's Blade-Master was hit by both attacks as his [Guardian Skill] [Total Guard] kicked causing him to take the blow for Kluke's Spell-Master. Of cause given that neither of them had had time to prepare for an attack the only thing that stopped the Blade-Master from having to have her [White Magic] [Pre-Revive] used was her [Barrier Magic] [Distress Barrier] kicking in to take the second attack.

Fortunately the two that had attack Kluke's guards were not in good shape as her Blade-Master's [Monk Skill] [Absolute Counterattack] had been engaged by them injuring her.

As the [Distress Barrier] flickered and died the Blade-Master used a quick [Monk Skill] [Meditate] to bring her health up. While that was happening, the Spell-Master swiftly double-cast [Support Magic] [Quickus] and [Barrier Magic] [Shellus] on the party. Kluke meanwhile had rolled over and lashed out with the {Assassin Class] [Field Skill] [Stun Bombs].


	7. Blue Dragon + Naruto: Itachi, the Red Phoenix's Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if someone had won Itachi’s loyalty before Hidden Leaf did? What if they offered him a better hope for peace than anyone else. What if they were Phoenix, Red Empresses of Gran Kingdom, born Kluke of Tatla village and now ruler of Cubral?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Game and Alternate Universe for Blue Dragon.  
> 

Itachi first met Kluke when he was not quite three. Over the years she faded in an out of his life. She’d explained early on that she had had an accident with a Portal and they, her and her people, were working on stabilising it and so the only times that time actually affected her was the times that she was there. She explained about her world and was happy to talk with Itachi about peace and all manner of things.

Kluke also came to know Shisui near the end of his life and managed the cast a Revive on him after Itachi gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. She then suggested that instead of killing all the Uchiha, Itachi could instead send all children under four with her along with anyone else he thought didn’t need to die and she could take them, and Shisui cause he was supposed to be dead, through the portal with her.

They agreed to her plan. Not that anyone outside of Itachi and the rescued Uchiha knew that Itachi hadn’t slaughtered his clan wholescale. So he still joined the Akatsuki, turns out that Kluke likes Kisume.

* * *

“I don’t think we should engage Itachi.” Every turned to stare at the Nara. Shikamaru sighed, “Troublesome.” he continued lazily. “He’s not doing anything. If we leave him alone he will leave us alone. If we attack him he will fight and he will kill the ninja sent after him. It’s unlikely we would be successful in taking him down and even if we were we would suffer too many fatalities while doing so.”

“And what makes you so sure he’s not doing anything.” Tsunade slammed her hand against her desk.

“The girl.” When everyone looked blank he sighed, “She doesn’t want a fight.”

Kakashi looked incredulous, “Right. You’re saying that Itachi isn’t going to do anything because some girl he is with doesn’t want to any fights happening.”

Shikamaru nodded, “Yeah. He trusts hers and respects her too. I’d bet she is the reason he was there in the first place. He’s protecting her.”

The rest of them still didn’t look like they believed him, “He let her tie his hair back while talking to us.” The Genin didn’t look like they had a clue what that meant but the Jonin seemed to be getting it. “He let her touch his neck and have a hold on him from behind him while in a hostile situation. He didn’t even twitch, which means that even reflexively he trusts her where he’s vulnerable. From everything we know of Itachi Uchila that is not normal. So I say we leave them alone as long as they are acting like tourists. Chasing them down would be too troublesome.”

* * *

Kluke all but purred as she let the heat soak into her skin. _I love hot springs._ She thought as the hot water washed away the tension from her muscles. Pushing off the rock bottom she turn floating as the water ebbed through her hair.

“Come on Itachi.” She cajoled as she took in her dark haired companion standing at the edge of the pool. “It’s nice and warm, just relax a bit.”

He eyed her more than a bit dubiously before submitting with a sigh. Removing his clothing he slid into the warm water next to her. “Happy now, Kluke?”

It was asked sarcastically but there was an edge of contentment to his tone.


	8. Star Trek + Blue Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set Blue Dragon Post Game and also quite heavily Alternate Universe.  
> Unspecified for the Star Trek side.

The Enterprise bridge crew looked at the extremely alien ship with bemusement. It was a floating upside down pyramid sort of shape, colored yellow and blue. They had tried hailing it, but it hadn't responded. After about five minutes of that they had scanned it lightly. It revealed that the ship was very different from anything in Starfleet's records. Whatever shielding or what the ship was made from, had made the scan very difficult to do but it was enough for them to realize they didn't recognize anything.

Before they could try anything else a small blue and yellow ship had shot out of the atmosphere of the inhabitable planet that the ship had been orbiting around. The little ship flew up to the bigger ship and slid into the docking bay that opened.

Five minutes of debate later-Do they even have a compatible communication system? What should we do if they don't?-the little ship darted back out of the big ship and towards them. It slowed to a stop about a mile from the Enterprise's shields and just sat there for a moment. Then it started doing loop-de-loops.

The bridge crew stared. Then the little ship started flying towards the Enterprise then turning and flying towards the planet before pausing them flying back towards the Enterprise then towards the planet. It did that a couple of times then it flew to do little loop-de-loops in front of the planet. "I think they may want us to send a ship down to the planet."

A shuttle crew hurriedly formed up and then the shuttle launched. As soon as the shuttle cleared the Enterprise's shield the little ship swung out towards it and then dipped into the planet's upper atmosphere. It did that a few times before the shuttle got within a mile of it and then it dip into the planet again and stared to go down properly.

The shuttle soon followed behind it.

The little ship landed a couple of minutes before the shuttle in a large clear area. The shuttle settled down a good distance from the little ship but within easy yelling range.

Two people dressed in blue and white slid out of the little ship, as the shuttle ramp hissed open and the Star Fleet away team came down, they stood by the Mechat with a sort of casual wariness. Their hands didn't linger near the swords at their sides but they didn't leave where they were leaning against the Mechat steps.

The Star Fleet away team approached to about ten paces from them and then stopped. "Greetings? We come in peace, can you understand us?"

One of the uniformed men pushed lazily of the Mechat, "Surprisingly enough, yes, we can understand you. We're Shinja and Nimira, Guards of Jibral. You are…?"

"Oh." The Star Fleet officers looked surprised for a moment, "I'm Smith of Star Fleet."

Shinja nodded, "Never heard of you. Then again we are new to this whole space travel thing."

"Oh, yes. We were wondering why you didn't respond to our hails?"

"Hails?" Shinja questioned, "What do you mean?"

The first Star Fleet officer continued to look surprised, "Hails, how ship to ship communication work. One ship sends a signal and another ship picks it up and you can communicate across that. Normally a ship would have a communication station."

Shinja shrugged, "I'd guess that either we don't have that sort of thing or if we do our signal is wrong." He looked thoughtful, "Of course it is possible we do have Communications but no one has figured out what they are or how to use them."

Seeing the Star Fleet officers looking confused he added, "We mostly leave discovering how to do new things with Ancient Tech to Minotaur and Phoenix. No one wants to accidentally blow up the world or something and half our Tech still only responds to Phoenix's private Court anyway."

The Star Fleet officers looked even more confused, "Ancient Tech?"

"Yeah," he shrugged and waved at the Mechat behind him, "Technology created by the Ancients. Seeing as they managed to destroy themselves we claimed dibs on it. Course half the reason why it took so long is that a lot of Tech only responds to Shadows, so we couldn't use it. Nene, the Last Ancient was dumb enough to give Light Spheres to a couple of people while trying to cure his illness and well, you can say that none took well to being tricked into helping the person who spent five years terrorizing the country. Phoenix and co kicked his ass and became the New Ancients."

* * *

"Our home planet is Cubebril."

"Really?" one of the guards interrupted.

"What?" Kluke glanced back at them.

"Just really, Cubebril?" a faint edge of incredulity coloured the guard's voice.

Kluke shrugged, "Well we couldn't call it the New World or something while talking to people from other planets. It needs an actual name."

"Still, _Cubebril_?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Um…" the guard shook their head, "Not really. Hey, if our planet's called Cubebril, then what are our moons called?"

Deadpan Kluke replied, "One, Two and Three."

Both guards gave her odd looks, "No really, I figured they were enough part of Cubebril that they didn't need their own names." then she made an annoyed sound, "The bloody things _shot_ at me! Do you really think we were going to give them new names? No they're bloody Laser One, Laser Two and Laser Three thank you very much."

The Star Fleet team gave her a rather strange look at that and she rolled her eyes before explaining, "The only way to Balory Town is through the Laser Wastes and they are called that for a damn reason. Someone, betting on Nene, setting up the three blasted Moon Lasers to shot at anything that moved in the Wastes so 'running for your life' would be an accurate way to put things. I swear the only other way out of Balroy is worse." An expression of extreme distaste twisted her face, "It has Kelonens."

The guards winced. Grumbling Kluke added, "Not to mention it comes out in a Mech-robo factory. Damned security features."


	9. Blue Dragon + Voltron Legendary Defender: Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post game Blue Dragon

The Galra came to Kluke’s World.

The great purple battle cruiser slowly lowered itself into the planet’s atmosphere. Zola, Marumaru, Shiro, Jiro and Kluke had been gathered together, it was the day after Kluke’s birthday party. The five of them had grabbed their Mechat and taken to the skies to investigate this vessel.

They were taken aboard the Galra vessel as representatives of their planet’s people.

Every world out of the Galra’s mouth, stroked Kluke’s rage. She refused, refused to let anyone ever harm the world’s people like Nene had ever again.

“No.” She pushed off the Sentry holding her. Her party stared wide eyed but she didn’t notice the unnatural strength. The way her skin tone was changing, from soft tan to soft lavender, the way her hair’s hue shifted, from mousy brown to russet red. “I am Kluke, Doctor of Talta, Wielder of the Shadow Phoenix, Master of the Black and Blue Magics, and I will not allow another to terrorize our world!”

She looked up, red triangle markings painted themselves onto her skin under her eyes and her ears had curved into points. When she glared at Zarkon her eyes were red from edge to edge. “We will burn, “she spat and her voice cracked, rising into a scream, a bird’s shriek, “ _before we will bow_.”

Blue flames erupted around her. They rose encasing her in a ball of seething blue. She was screaming, a two toned sound, a girl’s voice and a raptor’s entwined.

“Kluke!” Jiro cried, lunging forward.

Tail feathers rose from the back, long and elegant, beautifully detailed things made from shades of vivid blue and violet flame. They curled around her companions who vanished with a flare of blue light. The Galra commander was backing away from her but he didn’t get far. Two wings burst forth, feathers made of blue and red flames, taloned not quite hands curling from the edge of the leading wing bone. One wing swept forward, dark red talons rent into the Galra Commander’s chest and then the wing feathers unfolded around them and pulled him into the flames.

A great head rose, fierce red eyes glared out over a beak made to tear flesh and crunch bones, a crest of fiery feathers ran along the back of her elegant neck. The girl was gone and in her place stood a great bird made of fire.

The bird spread its wings wide and screamed.

Fire blazed.

Blue and white flames exploded across the ship, burning through the metal within seconds.

* * *

Kluke could feel it, her planet pulsing below her, its power searing through her veins. Shadows are linked to emotion and she knows that she’d unlocked a new level of her Shadow but it was more than that. This was her, her Shadow and her planet burning together.

This was her planet working with her to claim itself for its people. This was her planet claiming her as one of its own. Because it had been dormant but Nene had activated it, had awakened it

And his death had set it free.

Nene was the Last Ancient, the Last of its Creators. Now there was just the planet, its people, its monsters and the Ancient’s Heirs, its Shadow Wielders.

She could feel it in her bones, in her heart, that this planet had been made for Shadow-Wielders and Shadow-Wielders for this planet.

Symbioses. Synchronization. A power loop between its people’s Shadow’s and the planet’s Spirit.

She could feel it, the dizzying possibilities of this shared power. She’d burned the invader’s spaceship until not even ashes remained but she could feel instinctively, with another’s knowledge, that this was only the tip of what the Planet and a Shadow-Wielder chosen to channel it could do together.

But this power came with a price. The Change in her Shadow that she had unlocked had been necessary. Had she been any less, the power would have destroyed her from the inside out. No newly Awakened Shadow-Wielder could have done this, nor even a Corporeal Shadow-Wielder. It required one who had done each of these things, one who had had their Shadow rise, who had broken their limits, one who had mastered their chosen Shadow Class and a moment beyond that.

A moment of emotion, of duel surrender to and claiming, the fullest Manifestation of their Shadow.

Kluke had done it. Had burned Phoenix into her very self, had surrendered her body to the light of her soul, and built her Shadow’s form out of the darkness that is matter. She had crossed the line between Shadow and Self and had emerged from the experience still in possession of her own mind and her Shadow’s power.

Of all the current Shadow-Wielders only Jiro, Shu, Zola and Marurmaru might have the experience to do so. No one else had Mastered a Shadow Class nor faced their own Shadow. Perhaps in time the new Shadow-Wielders who had Awakened in the wake of Nene’s death would Master and Face their Shadows but for now they were too new and inexperienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I played around with was that the Ancients might be a hidden group of Galra/Altean hybrids and that the Light Spheres made their hosts (Blue Dragon world 'humans' might be descendants of the Ancients) more like the Ancients. Also that the Blue Dragon world might be an artificial planet, and what if it was, like a great experiment on enhancing magical power or something.


	10. Blue Dragon + Tokyo Ghoul Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post game Blue Dragon and Alternative Universe.

Prologue

_“…rid of her…quick!...cube…portal…”_

She hurt; her mind filled with a haze and her body unresponsive. A collar around her throat and it hurt. _Phoenix?_ Her only reply was the whisper of a bird’s distant cry.

_“…no RC cells in her…how…impossible…”_

Injured. She was injured…blood in the air. A steel table beneath her and a voice…the haze pulled her down.

_“…Ghoul blood…compatible with RC cells…experiment…a Chimera…”_

Sterile. Steel underneath her stomach. She struggled. Steel against her wrist holding her and then she washed under again.

_“…Rinkuku…healing…works…”_

There was _painpainpain_ in her back burning from her waist. _Phoenix!_ She screamed inwardly unable to get her body to respond. A muted shriek her only answer. She called outwards this time. _Jiro!_ There was no reply before she was forced back under.

_Chimera…make…god…prototype…four kakuhou…ultimate hybrid…_

_PainPaiNPAinPAINshehurteverythinghurt…Help-Please!_ Her body was changing something foreign invading it but even as it became too much wings engulfed her and she left herself fall into a hurricane of blue flames.

She knew that. _Phoenix will protect me._ So she slept.

_Phoenix woke._

Chapter One

Soft red-purple eyes blinked slowly open. There was a dazed, slight confused look to them as if the owner had just awoken from a long sleep. Long violet-blue eyelashes flutter against pale skin in a series of slow blinks. The owner of the eyes unfolded from where they had been curled against a waist high wall and looked around the rooftop in confusion.

Kluke blinked. _Where am I?_ The roof was a bland and slightly dirty grey with a waist high wall around the edges. It was dim, in shadows but still quite bright for there seemed to be lights everywhere blocking out the stars in a city that stretched out around her. It was massive and strangely beautiful; she didn’t think she’d ever heard of such a large gathering of people before.

The buildings alone were massive, unreal constructs of metal and glass monoliths shining against the black sky. Some of them towered so high over her she thought they might touch the sky and no matter where she looked she could not see beyond the city around her. She could hear people, humans and all sorts of strange things. The sound of laughter and the murmur of voices, the hum of working machinery and the strange zooming sound that purred through the city. The very air smelt strange to her. A thick smog, the scent of thousands of people all so close together, all manner of food scents, the ocean and a slight hint of blood under it all.

No, this city was like nothing Kluke had ever seen before.

She stood, a hand moving to brush the thing obscuring her vision aside. Then she paused. Looked at her hand. It was small and slim like always but instead of being a pale just slightly sun kissed colour it was dark. She rubbed her fingers together. A layer of grim ground between them and she frowned. Brought her hand up to her nose. Sniffed. Swore softly.

Her hand smelt but worse than that it smelt like blood. Realizing that the thing falling in front of her face was her _hair_ she frowned some more. It was lanky and mattered into clumps and it looked almost _blue?_ _That’s odd._

A look downwards told her that she was only wearing a tattered black dress and that the rest of her body was just as dirty as her hands. Experimentally she took a few steps, stretched her arms and twisted around. Her movements were as smooth as always, if possibly more fluid than normal. Sitting back down she looked up at the dark sky, one hand raised to trace the smooth metal collar she could feel around her throat.

 _I am not injured in anyway as far as I can tell. My dress is in tatters and I do not appear to have any other clothes. I am cover in a layer of grim and dirt, some of it is confirmed as dried blood. I do not know where I am. I do not know how I got here. My magic feels_ weak _. It is also being bound. I cannot contact Jiro or anyone else although I can confirm they are still alive. My body feels strange. Phoenix is still here but she feels_ different _. The last thing I remember was pain and blue flame._

_Conclusion: I was injured badly and for an extended period of time, possibly repeatedly, thus forcing my mind inwards to avoid breaking and leaving Phoenix in charge of my body. While in charge Phoenix escaped where ever I was being held. Phoenix has been living on the streets for at least a week, or easily longer. At some point during this time Phoenix had an encounter with a large amount of blood, likely she killed someone. Combined with the tattered state of my dress it is likely that some of the blood is my own and I was injured but given I am in no pain something has healed my injuries._

A thumb traced along her jaw absently then she frowned as something flaked from her skin under the light pressure. _I need a bath._ She returned to her considerations.

 _This_ place _feels_ different _from my own world. Regardless of my magic being bound I should still be able to sense the ambient magic of the world around me. This place has_ no _ambient magic. I also have_ something _foreign in my body and Phoenix has changed. I can smell things similar to the foreignness in the blood that is not mine and in the smell of people. Whatever this foreignness is it is present_ inside _the people of this world. I also happen to have blood on my face, focusing around my mouth and chin along with possibly in my mouth._

 _Conclusion: I have ended up in a different world. Probably some sort of Ancient Magic Technology. Jiro should be able to figure it out. It is unlikely that I can make my own way back to my world. I will be limited in what I can do; even after I manage to break the collar binding my magic, as it will be drawing solely from me without any support from the world. The foreignness is probably this world’s equivalent to magic and somehow I have had it insert into me. It is likely that Phoenix was either in a very desperate, close combat situation, unlikely, or more likely, but disturbing, is that for some reason Phoenix has chosen to_ eat _the flesh of an inhabitant of this world._

Kluke moved to run her hand through her hair then stopped. _Actually I probably can’t make my hair any worse by touching it with my hand._ Her fingers made contact with the gritty, slimy strands of her hair and she started to work small tangles out of the bottom of one of the front clumps.

 _I can still_ feel _my Spirit Magic. It is only active on a really passive level. I can_ feel _my Shadow Magic. It only seems to be active in the way that Phoenix is a part of it. This_ otherness _I can_ feel _running through my body, it is much more active than my other powers. Phoenix feels like she has integrated with it._

 _Finishing Conclusion: I need to communicate with Phoenix. She is likely to have a better idea of what this world is like then I do right now. I need to learn to use this new_ otherness _of mine. My normal magic is going to be all but unusable so if I need to defend myself I had better hope that my new power can be used in combat. I should probably talk to an inhabitant of this world to learn more about it. And I really,_ really _need a_ bath _._

Satisfied with her conclusions and tentative plans for now Kluke sat back against a shadowed corner of wall and _relaxed_. This time she did not merely view her thoughts in the eye of her mind, instead she turned her focus inwards. She _reached_ down for that comforting presence in the back of her mind that was _bluefirefury-_ and _-possessprotectmine-_ but was also _-wingsfreedompower-_ edge with _-emotionmirrorloyal_ that was Phoenix.

This time when she touched Phoenix there were all the same impressions that had developed in the war against Nene, but there were also new ones. Something that was _hungerbloodpredator-_ and _-killfeastheal-_ along with- _hunthidesurvive_ new feelings blended with the old. Pushing past the oddness of this, she prepared for mental communication with her Shadow Persona.

_Query: How long has my mind/self hid as you/Wings-of-Blue-Flame possessed my/this body?_

Unfortunately, while Phoenix could understand what people were saying, even in their mind she couldn’t actually _talk_. It was more concepts-images-ideas-feelings that Kluke got from her secondary Persona.

_Reply: Ruler-of-the-Flock slept/hid mind/self for full moon-change. Expresses: Wings-of-Blue-Flame happy/delighted/worried Ruler-of-the-Flock better/not sick/wounded now?_

_Reply: I am fine/healed. Query: Why/what do we/Spirit-and-Shadow hunger/hunt?_

_Reply: We/Spirit-and-Shadow hunt people/humans/talkers we/Spirit-and-Shadow/our body hungers for blood/flesh/bone/human others like/similar hunt humans we/us/Spirit-and-Shadow hunt prey/predatory/both/humans/flesh-eaters. Flesh/human/eater/both sates hunger/heals/makes stronger._

_Query: How do we hunt?_

_Reply: We/Spirit-and-Shadow/our body changed, flesh-eater weapon/limb implanted/forced/hurt/cut into us/our body by bad/mad/old/male human smelt like metal/steel/bleach/blood/illness/hurting wears white-long-cloth/wings. Weapon/limb/blood makes hunger/seek flesh changes us/our body makes stronger/faster/harder/heal quicker/better smell/hearing must eat flesh/body of humans/flesh-eaters can’t eat/poison human-food only eater/human and clear/tasteless liquid/water._

_Query: Who/what do/did you/Wings-of-Blue-Flame hunt/kill/eat?_

_Reply: Hunt/kill/eat human/eaters who hunt/hurt us/me children/innocents. Wings-of-Blue-Flame remembers/protects innocents/children._

_Expresses: Ruler-of-the-Flock glad/thanks/happy/proud Wings-of-Blue-Flame remembers/stays true/is protector. Query: How do humans react/feel about Wings-of-Blue-Flame/us/Spirit-and-Shadow?_

_Reply: Humans fear/loathe/hate/cry/scream/terrified of us/Wings-of-Blue-Flame. Humans fear/hate all like us/flesh-eaters. White-winged/clothed humans with metal boxes/holders attack us/flesh-eater with weapon/limbs of dead/hunted flesh-eaters._

_Query: How do flesh-eaters react/feel about Wings-of-Blue-Flame/us/Spirit-and-Shadow?_

_Reply: Flesh-eaters fear/avoid/loathe us/Wings-of-Blue-Flame. We/Us have/do eat/killed flesher-eaters. Flesh-eaters eat human-flesh not flesh-eater flesh. We/I/Wings-of-Blue-Flame strange/dangerous/unknown._

Kluke paused to mull this over. _No allies, no way home. We have to eat the flesh of ‘humans’ or ‘flesh-eaters’ to survive. Good news, we have and can use the natural weapon of the eaters. Bad news, we have it because someone, a mad scientist probably, implanted into my body without my consent, which is probably what caused my mind to shelter behind Phoenix’s for a month and is likely what caused the hunger in the process. So I’m in a foreign place with a foreign power and probably being hunted right now. Hmm…_ Kluke established communication.

_Query: Are we hunted?_

_Reply: Yes._

_Query: Do they know what we look like?_

_Reply: No. We/I/Wings-of-Blue-Flame wear/create mask/weapon-shield/limb on face. Look like myself/body/Phoenix._

_Expresses: Gladden/happy/good. Query: Where is the mask?_

_Reply: Dissolved/returned when you/Ruler-of-the-Flock returned/woke._

_Query: Can Wings-of-Blue-Flame create/make mask? I/Ruler-of-the-Flock need to clean/wash my/our body. Human house probably contain water for washing/bath but I/we might be seen by humans who live there._

_Reply: Wings-of-Blue-Flame make/show Ruler-of-the-Flock mask._

_Expresses: Gratitude/Thank You. Query: Show/make mask slowly so I/Ruler-of-the-Flock can copy/feel mask making?_

_Reply/Express: Yes/happy to help Ruler-of-the-Flock._


	11. Doctor Who + Blue Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Wielder meet Vashta Nerada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who set during the episodes Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead.  
> Blue Dragon set Post Game and Alternate Universe.

They met her in the Library. The Vashta Nerada stalked the stacks and she looked up as the Doctor rounded a shelf with an expression of soft surprise on her face. Shadows pooled at her feet and her eyes reflected a deep red violet colour with flecks of amber gold.

The Doctor was astounded as she closed the book she was holding he asked, “How are you alive? Never mind, you need to step into the light.”

With a look of curiosity on her face she returned the book to its shelf, “Hi, you’re the first person I’ve seen here. Is something happening?”

“Yeah, the Vashta Nerada.” The Doctor answered as she moved into the light. She tilted her head in inquiry and he continued as he eyed her cloak and deep-bluish?-shadow considering, “A race of tiny swarm-hunting shadow-like beings that eat flesh. They’ve infected the library. So how are you still alive? If you step out of the light, they kill you.”

She gave a graceful shrug, the Doctor stepped back as her shadow spread deep wings across the floor, “My Shadow defends me.” She gave the Doctor a half amused looked, “She won’t hurt you, you know, as long as you don’t try to harm me and I doubt that Phoenix would let any Vashta Nerada live in her.”


	12. Blue Dragon + Voltron Legendary Defender: Version 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When acting our your evil plan remember, if your scale is large enough, not just your normal heroes may object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Post Game and probably Alternate Universe.  
> Voltron Legendary Defender Session 8. Wrote this a while ago, so not exactly sure, but I think it was set during Episode 6.

Next to the Altas space shivered. Green light spilled forth and then faded away leaving a ship in its wake. It wasn’t a design that any of them had ever seen before.

The cannons lit up and shots rained down on the Robeasts.

“The ship is sending open communications,” Veronica said.

“Show it.” Shiro ordered.

An image of the ship’s bridge appeared. A human looking woman with white hair and blue irises appeared. “Did you really think that it would only be the Voltron Coalition that would notice and be upset by what you’re doing?”

Veronica, “The ship has launched 4 small pods.”

The woman continued as her ship fired heavily on the Robeast that dared come close, forcing it back. “Well you were wrong. We are upset.”

A mechanical voice spoke up in the background of the holo-communication, “Clear.”

4 faint voices yelled back, “Limit Breaker: Full Manifestation.” Simultaneous the 4 pods glowed, white, gold and blue. The glow expanded rapidly, forming shapes. With a final burst of light 4 different, solid beasts floated in space. A red bird, a green minotaur, a blue dragon and a maned yellow cat.

The woman smiled. “Go for it team. We’ll hold.”

A second image appeared. A young woman with eyes glowing red and a grim smile but her voice was light when she spoke, “They’ll burn, Zola, under my flames.”

The beasts dived into the white hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe some point the Blue Dragon World people either rediscovered or modified Ancient Machinery so they could summon Corporeal Shadows around a ship, allowing them to use their powerful Corporeal attacks in space. Also they've worked out how a lot of Ancient Machinery worked and have been doing some space exploration near their planet.


	13. Blue Dragon + Voltron Legendary Defender Version 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rift Entities and Light Spheres were two separate societies from the same quintessence species?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Post Game.  
> Voltron Legendary Defender Session Eight around Episode Seven or Eight.

One of Marumaro’s siblings was the delegation onto the Atlas. She gasped, eyes whiting out has her shadow rippled dark. “What was?” she shook her head. “Something just happened. I need to contact my ship.” She looked disconcerted. “Something’s here. But I can’t…” she shook her head. “Tell them I am requesting Phoenix respond if she is available. Jiro or Zola if she isn’t, failing all else, ask for Shu.”

The Deevee kept casting uneasy glances in a certain direction.

* * *

Confronted with the dark quintessence entity Kluke’s Phoenix flared possessively around her. The hissing shriek of an outraged bird echoed through the room as beautiful blue feathered and flame patterned glowing wings erupted from her back to arched threateningly above her. Kluke gave a trembling smile, both hands rising to press delicately over her chest, “Oh, Phoenix. You didn’t need to. Your mine as I am your and I don’t want I need anyone else. I know you love me, and will never leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might work as a continuation of Blue Dragon + Voltron Legendary Defender Version 3.


	14. Kameo the Element of Power + My Hero Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kameo and Kalus are reborn into the world of Quirks as twins with strange dreams of another life and a shared composite Quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Hero Academia Session One  
> Kameo: Elements of Power

“Damn it.” Kalus hissed glaring. Kameo glanced at her and she grimaced, “My Quirk doesn’t work on robots.”

“You sure?” Kameo asked.

“Yeah. It works on living things. I’ve tried it on technology but it doesn’t do anything.” Kalus swept a calculating look over the area. “You’re going to have to do most of the fighting. Major Ruin, Chilla, Ash or Thermite would be your best bets.”

“As long as you don’t hit anyone with Thermite by accident, he would be best for destroying the robots, but you’re not great at controlling him, and there is a lot of capability for friendly fire here, so for safety’s sake he’s not a good choice. Swap out Pummel Weed for Major Ruin, I’m not sure how well Ash’s flames would affect the robots.” Kalus stepped close to Kameo and crouched down, both of them bent close together to conceal what appeared between them.

Two Elemental Sprites materialized and Kalus pushed Major Ruin into Kameo’s arms before scooping up Pummel Weed. They were both smiling as they stop, the strange joyful feeding of absorbing a Sprite overtaking them. With a teasing smirk she added, “We want the Warriors’ you work well with today. I can’t have people thinking my twin is incapable of using her Quirk can I?”

Kameo lunged half-hearted after her sister as she activated her wings and darted away. “I’ll scout and play distraction while you fight.” Wings flaring out Kameo acknowledged and took off after her sister, Chilla and Major Ruin humming under her skin.

* * *

Kameo frowned. “As a student and hero in training there are a few things I feel obligated to disclose about my Quirk that are not a matter of public record. Some of them are for safety reasons, some because incomplete information would hinder your ability to train me. I would prefer that the training related details of my Quirk not be spread about while I leave the safety details to your discretion.”

“I will cover safety first.” Kameo bit her lip. “The fact that I have a transformation Quirk and that my Warrior forms are dangerous with potentially deadly abilities is obvious. That the transformation is more than physical and contains a mental component is not. I am not an Elemental Warrior; the Warrior is a combination of myself and what I refer to as an Elemental Sprite. The Sprite is an independently sentient creature with its own emotions and will. While the instincts the Sprite provides are vital to my ability to use the Warrior’s form and the Sprite’s will is normally suppressed to mine when I transform, this isn’t all ways the case.”

“Major Ruin and Pummel Weed are safe for me to use without Kalus around. Thermite and Snare are too dangerous even with Kalus for anything but solitary training. The others are all in between but I wouldn’t try and use any of them in a spar without Kalus present.” Kameo grimaced as she looked at her teacher. “Most of them would probably be fine but I don’t want to risk having someone hit me to hard and ending up dead because I lost control for a moment.”


	15. Grimm + Magic Kaito

“Please don’t be alarmed,” Monroe jumped and turned to face the speaker who was sitting on the edge of his coffee table with their hands raised, “I apologize for entering your house uninvited. I am not here to harm you but I didn’t want to make a scene on your doorstep. I am trying to get into contact with someone that you know but I figured turning up randomly in their house without someone who can confirm what I am would be a bad idea. And I really am not here to hurt anyone, just trying to find a way to introduce myself to a…relative.”

“Yeah, well who are you.” Monroe asked edgily looking at the slender young man.

He stood slowly, “My name is Kaito Kuroba, student, amateur magician,” he bowed, sweeping of his sunglass, “and Grimm.” Kaito smiled as he looked at Monroe, light, friendly and gentle. “I want to get into contact with Nick Buckhart but it isn’t like Grimms can just sense each other, so I figured I needed to contact a Wesen he trusted first to confirm what I am. You two are good friends so I figured introducing myself to you was probably for the best as I am assuming that having seen me you can now confirm to Nick that I am a Grimm.”

“Umm, yeah, you’re a Grimm I can certainly see that. Aren’t you a little young?” Monroe shifted uneasily.

“A little yes but I don’t tend to do Grimm work anyway, so my age doesn’t much matter. Most people don’t actually know I am a Grimm and those that do are fine with keeping it quiet. It’s not like I’m leaving a trail of bodies either or often in situations where a Grimm might be needed so I all I have to do is make sure no one sees my eyes when they Woge. The people most likely to figure out what I am are my classmates, as I see them all the time but most of them know me enough so when the Wesen among them do notice what I am they don’t panic too much. And hey, I’m Japanese, people try not to Woge too often in public.”

The Grimm had sat back down on the coffee table, “On the Grimm side of things I mostly deal in information. Staying informed is useful if you want to keep a low profile, it doesn’t do to be taken by surprise. So when I heard there was a new Grimm active in Portland, as a police officer, and that he wasn’t killing people, I had to come and take a look. It’s not like I often hear about relatives that it would be safe to introduce my friends to, considering what they are. I’d also really like to compare notes on some stuff with another Grimm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled this out of my musings about Magic Kaito in the Grimm universe.


	16. Magic Kaito + Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First 2 are Magic Kaito Pokemon Fusions. The third adds Detective Conan/Case Closed in while the fourth adds Criminal Minds.

One of Kid’s heist had taken place at a water performance. The security had been quite tight and Kid hadn’t been able to bring any of his Pokémon with him. One of his task force had fallen in the one of the tanks and the Pokémon within had immediately set on him, pulling him under the water.

The rest of the task force had run towards the attack and so had the other trainers, all getting ready for combat. Kid had taken in the situation with a glance and knew that if he didn’t intercede it would end in death, which was unacceptable for a Kid heist.

“Stop!” he commanded, voice ringing across the stadium, the pure command in it causing everyone to hesitate. “Please, stop killing the human, at least for the moment.” He asked of the Pokémon before turn to everyone else with cool orders, “Inspector, please stay away and keep everyone else back.”

He turned back to the Pokémon, “Would you please tell me what is distressing you so that you feel this is a necessary course of action?” Somehow in the confusion Kid had managed to travel so he was crouched right at the edge of the Pokémon’s pool.

He’d listened to what the Pokémon said in response and murmured voice still projected around the stadium, “That’s understandable but killing this human is unlikely to help. However,” Kid continued as the Pokémon twitched in agitation, “I could help if you would allow me? I have experience in liberating Pokémon from trainers like yours and I am sure I can ensure that none of the other humans interfere in exchange for the safe return of the human you have.”

* * *

Kaitou Kid was a stage magician, a thief and an illusionist. Not to mention a terribly talented Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator. The idea that Spider could catch him in an illusion for more than a second or two was almost offensive. Half of Kid’s bloody Pokémon team dealt in illusions, he’d ever get anywhere if he couldn’t work around them and while he might never have encounter illusions created quite like Spider’s were that didn’t mean they’d stop him.

“Intruder-san, I do wonder what you were trying to do?” Kid tipped his head, one hand snapping out to deflect the thrown needle, “In any case, Heist rules says, ‘no one gets killed’ so I am afraid I am going to have to insist on you refraining from any assassination attempts.”

Hakuba and Spider stared at the Kaitou for different reasons. Spider was disturbed that his illusions had basically no effect on Kid when they should have left him completely helpless. Hakuba was somewhere between incredulous and disbelieving that Spider’s illusions were just brushed off by the thief and that Kid had reacted so coolly to a clear murder attempt.

Kid smiled, “Also please, leave, you weren’t invited.” He glanced at Hakuba, “Neither technically was the detective but I do tend to leave an open invite for police and he hasn’t tried to kill anyone so…”

* * *

“You know?!” Conan stuttered out in alarm.

Kid peered back at him with an amused smiled, “Of course I do. You don’t think I was actually going to miss something so important about one of my detectives did you?”

“But how!” he cried.

“Surveillance.” Kid tipped his head with a wiry smirk, “Tapped phone lines, camera footage, following you friends, tracking your internet usage, basically I do extreme stalking. If you’d talked to my Task Force you’d know I’m actually well known for it when it comes to repeat heist attenders.”

* * *

“We have a new case although if a more important one comes up we will be pulled off it. We all need sometimes to decompress so we have been assigned to try and profile Kaitou Kid.”

“The number of Pokémon he goes through, he almost certainly has to be trading them on the black market but that matches with nothing else on his profile.”

“It doesn’t match the condition of the Pokémon either. From all repots they seem to be in peek health, happy and very attached to Kid, which implies he actually is their Trainer.”

“I’d agree that Kid is unlikely to be sourcing his Pokémon from anywhere that he considers unsavoury but he has also displayed the ability to convince others Pokémon to obey him. Is it possible that he’s either stealing the Pokémon or borrowing them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's particularly good with Pokemon in this fusion.  
> Had thoughts that his backstory might have gone down differently and he might be an independent legacy thief with his own name instead of taking up an inherited title but decided to use Kid for now.


	17. Magic Kaito + One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Kuroba reincarnate has Monkey D Luffy.

‘It might be impressive if I don’t seen many grander places.’ Kaito noted as he eyed the approaching island. He docked carefully. He would get a proper pirate ship from a shipwright soon but until then the sailing boat was his only transport and he wouldn’t see it damaged from a moment of carelessness.

Shells Town was large enough and the inhabitants seemed cheerful at first glance but there was an underlying tension to its people. It could just be the Pirate Hunter he’d heard rumours about but the fear seemed deeper, more lingering then that.

Touching his purse, he approached a fruit vender with a friendly smile, “Hi, this is Shells Town right?” he laughed when the man nodded, “Good, I figured my navigating was alright but it would have been embarrassing to have ended up in the wrong place. Two banana’s please.” He added tapping the pair he wanted. “This is the 153rd Marine Branch isn’t it? I’ve heard you have a semi-famous Marine Captain, Axe-Hand Morgan” he pretended not to notice the fruit-venders’ violent flinch at the name “in charge yeah?”

“Yes sir, we do.” the vender-nodded nervously as he placed the bananas into the bag Kaito handed to him.

“Ah, must be interesting living in a town with a marine base. Three oranges too, please.” The vender nodded in uncomfortable agreement as he bagged the oranges. “I’ve heard they’ve captured the Pirate Hunter Zoro.” The vender flinched at that name too. “Oh, one apple and a bunch of grapes as well, please. Anyway is that rumour about Zoro true?”

“Yes sir, they are holding him at the Marine base.” The vender looked deeply uncomfortable. “Is there anything else you wanted sir?”

Kaito laughed, “No that’s all thanks. How much do I owe you?” the vender looked quite relieved as he named a reasonable price and Kaito paid with a smiled and a “Keep the change.”

Grabbing his bag and pulling the grapes out Kaito wandered deeper into the town. It was a casual stroll as he slowly ate the grapes but one that steady took him towards the marine base without that seeming to be his intention at all. The marine base was a very obvious landmark.

Catching a grape between his teeth Kaito gave a disinterested scan of the nearby area but found no one lingering near the marine base. The brick wall wasn’t in the best repair and he could have easily climbed it but as it was only twice his height he scaled it easily with a single jump kicking up the wall. It didn’t even have spikes at the top. He could have walked along the wall but he turned his momentum into a vault instead and landed with a crouch continuing into a roll. Attracting attention wasn’t his goal and people would notice a man walking along the marine base walls were they wouldn’t notice one standing inside them.

His landing had been near silent and his fluid movement swift enough that the sole occupant of the courtyard hadn’t noticed his arrival. Not that the green haired man bound to the cross was in fantastic condition. Kaito flicked a last glance around for any sign that his intrusion had been noticed then lent nonchalantly against the wall. “So, you’re Roronoa Zoro?”

His kept his tone light and airy, a non-judgmental sort of curiosity. And Kaito was curious as he watched the swordsman jolt to stare at him with lines of blood running from his mouth. He’d heard of the swordsman and bounty hunter but rumours were often as much lies as truths and he’d always preferred to formulate his views/judgment of a person himself.


	18. Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age or Dragonriders of Pern.  
> Mages of Pern Verse - Discarded Beginning Version 1

Something was hurt and crying, he could feel it. He wanted to help. Standing up Andy left his toy on the ground and walked over to the back door. What was hurt was on the other side, he could feel it. Standing on his toes he tried to open the door but he just couldn't reach the handle. Huffing he frowned and stomped his foot unhappily before he reached down for the pretty green. Focusing on that he wanted the door to open he nudged the pretty green at the door handle.

A giggle escaped his lips and he grinned when the door swung open. Happily he ran out of the house and then paused looking back. He'd promised mommy that he would stay and he knew that she and daddy would be very sad and upset if they came home and he wasn't there. He didn't want to break his promise and make his mommy said but someone needed his help, he could feel it.

Frowning in distress Andy shut the door behind him and snuck towards the barn. He could feel the hurt sad feeling was coming from near there. Making it behind the barn Andy frowned and looked around. _Over there, near the tree._ He ran towards the faint whimpering sound and gasped when he found the source.

A small half grown tabby orangey brown coloured kitten was laying on the ground whimpering. One of its hind legs was twisted at a strange angle and Andy was sure it was broken. "Ooh" he made a soft sound of distress and knelt next to it. He reached into the pretty green and pulled it so it glowed faintly around his hands before gently petting the kitten's ears.

It relaxed against his fingers and Andy tried to reach into the green dream place for his Wisp. It felt eager and curious and he pulled it close and showed it the kitty. _Help me help it?_ He asked and received an agreeing feeling as he felt the Wisp settle into to his chest. Frowning slightly he sat down and carefully lifted the cat into his lap. It whined softly opening yellow eyes to peer at him. Andy cooed reassuringly at it as he carefully rearranged its injured foot so the bone was aligned properly.

Closing his eyes Andy focused on the pretty green pools and pulled up stream of the pretty green, directing it gently into the injured young cat's leg. Glowing green light surround his hands and the cat as he fixed the cat's broken leg.

After a couple of moments Andy sighed and relaxed, smiling at the cat as it meowed and stood up in his lap. Its pale pink tongue swept out as it licked his fingers in gratitude. Andy giggled then looked up as he heard the sound of very heavy footsteps approaching.

Wide eyed Andy stared up at the massive metal covered man standing over him. The man sneered, "Mage scum." and raised his hand. Light struck Andy and a scream stuck in his throat as it seared the green pools. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

* * *

Andy came back to consciousness slowly and feeling very uncomfortable. The world was moving under him and his wrists hurt when he tried to move them. He reached for his pretty green but found himself unable to touch it. Suppressing a sob he breathed in; the scent of horse and leather matching the clip-clop sound of hooves.

Listening carefully Andy heard a woman's voice, "Did you really have to hit the child? He can't be more than three years old."

"He's a mage and a powerful one too to be using his magic so young." A man's grim voice replied and Andy shuddered as he recognized the voice as the one who had hurt him.

"But he wasn't hurting anyone, just healing that kitten." The young woman protested softly.

"That may be all he was doing now but he is still a danger. Mages belong in the circle under Templar watch or else they become Abominations. Mark my words, it is better to take them young before they get ideas of 'freedom'." He scoffed, "As if Mages have any right to live among good faithful humans."

 _I'm a mage?_ Andy wondered as he lit his attention slip away from their conversation. He tried reaching for the pretty green- _my magic_ \- but was denied again.

The horse stopped and Andy opening his eyes realized that dusk was falling. There was the sound of movement, and then someone roughly untied in from the horse and pulled him off. A man dressed in the same metal plates as the other but slightly younger looking placed him on the ground. He pulled off other bags from the horse before dumping them on in a pile next to another pile. He then came back, grabbed Andy and placed him on the ground next to the supply packs, "Stay here."

Andy looked at him with wide frightening eyes and he seemed to take that as confirmation as he moved off to do something else. A woman in pale red and yellowy was doing something on the other side of the clearing while four different men in metal moved around doing different things. Some of them looked after the horses, some of them pitched the tents and some of them gathered wood for the fire.

One of them came over to Andy and gruffly asked him, "Kid, what's your name?"

Andy blinked away tears, bit his lip and glared silently at the man- _Templar?_ \- in front of him refusing to answer. The Templar tried again, "Kid, who are your parents?" Pause. "What's your mother's name?"

He tried a few more question but Andy stayed silent even when frustrated the Templar reached down and shook him, threatening not to feed him until he answered.

Snorting in disgust the Templar turned and stomped off. "Well how did it go?" another Templar asked teasingly. The one who had talked to Andy shock his head, "The Mage brat's as silent as any of them grim Anders folk. Didn't say a word." They moved out of his hearing range.

Closing his eyes Andy focused on trying to touch the green, his magic. Something soft brushed against his bound hands and Andy glanced down as the half grown kitten he had healed climbed into his lap. A smile pulled at his lips as he awkwardly ran his fingers through the cat's soft fur as it started to purr against him. Closing his eyes he lent back against the supplies and focused on touching his magic. A soft gasp escaped his lips as this time he succeeded.

Green sparks danced off his fingers, hidden from the rest of the camp had they happened to look his way by the cat in his lap. Focusing he directed his magic at the ropes tying his wrists, urging it to destroy them. A faint scent of smoke reached his nose as tiny embers of flame burned half through the rope. Some tugging managed to break the rope fully and get the rest of it off.

Glancing at the rest of the camp Andy saw that no-one else had noticed what he had done. "Thank you." He whispered to the cat in his lap before looking around for a way away from the camp without being noticed. On top of the supplies next to he were two full water skins and several packages of some sort of dried meat. He stood grabbing them, hunger and thirst already having made themselves know in his small body and snuck away in the behind the supplies and towards the trees.

Andy didn't think it would take long for the Templars to notice he was gone and he didn't recognize anything around him. Crouching down behind a thick tree he reached into the green dream-the Fade?- and called for his little Wisp to help him.

His Wisp radiated concern at his desperation and appeared between his cupped palms, a glowing greenish orb of floating light. _'I need to get away. Take me to a safe place'_ Andy reached and pushed his feelings, what he needed them to do at it. The Wisp responded, whirling in agitation in front of him then tucked close against his body. He got the feeling that he needed to reach for his magic, all of it and he did letting it bubble up in a green aura around him. The Wisp press itself against his chest and he curled around it as it twined with his magic. In the camp there was a shout and then they were pulling, ripping the world with their combined magic to take them elsewhere.

Green mist swirled and enveloped him before something shifted and suddenly there was nothing but cold. He couldn't see anything, feel anything, hear anything, he couldn't breath, all he knew was that it was cold and then it ended.

Light and heat assaulted him and he hit the ground with a soft thump. Groaning Andy uncurled and sat up slowly, shivering slightly still even as the earth beneath him was almost burning hot. Pulling his hands away from his chest he looked down at the Wisp cupped between them and gave a gasp of horror.

It was flickering between his hands. Green mist and light slowly fading. He could feel it attempting to stabilize itself off his magic but even as he directed more of his mana supply at it he could feel that it was still slowly dying. Making a small distressed sound he looked frantically around for anything that could help. Sand, waves, water, ocean, rocks, shells, trees, hole in the sand, egg shells, eggs. He glanced back at the eggs as his magic urged him towards them.

Kneeling at the edge of the sand next to the nest he ignored the shards of shells and focused on the still whole eggs. One of them felt much like the Wisp he held cupped in one hand, slowly dying but desperately trying to hold on. With his other hand he reached down and grabbed the egg. Sitting down he looked at the dying egg in one hand and the dying Wisp in the other.

 _'_ _Demons from the Fade possess Mages and turn them into Abominations which kill people and that's why magic is bad.'_ He remembered his father had once told him. _If his pretty green was Magic and the pretty green pools his Mana then the green dream place must be the Fade and because the Wisp came from the pretty dream place when he called it with his Magic then it must be a Spirit of the Fade. Maybe because it's not in the Fade anymore it needs a new place to live?_

Uncertain but desperate not to lose his little friend-pet, Andy raised his hands and hold them next to each other. Magic glowing green around his hands he cupped them and tipped the Wisp and the Egg into each other.

Green light flared with the scent of ozone and he flinched back, blinking as the light died down. When he opened his eyes again both the egg and his Wisp were gone and in their place was a tiny shimmering white lizard.

The lizard opened multi-faceted whirling green eyes and looked at him radiating a feeling of hunger. Pulling a stolen package of meat out of his shirt Andy unwrapped it and offered a stripe to the small lizard. Standing on his hand the little lizard snapped up the proffered meat. Smiling he grabbed another piece as the lizard uncurled, revealing a long forked tail, two strong hind legs, smaller front legs and two wings that it unfurled to cover his hand. The six limbed creature twined its tail around his wrist and sat up as he offered it another strip of dried meat.

He could feel the satisfaction the little white lizard was feeling and it made him smile. He was unsurprised when the little thing curled up in his palm and went to sleep. Carefully holding in the palm of his hand he looked around and located a half shelfed cliff cave. Walking over he pulled his coat off and kicked away some leaves and twigs before laying it on the stone floor. Taking a drink from his water skin he arranged his stolen dried meat packages and two water skins against the wall of the overhanging cliff bluff and curled up in front of them on his coat. The toil of the day's events overtook him and he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch of ways to start my Mages of Pern story that I have written out then discarded so I figure I might as well post them.


	19. Stargate SG1 + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern Version 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Stargate: SG1 and I make no profit of playing around with them.  
> Mages of Pern Verse

Mouse had dropped by Anders to tell him about the two strange stone circle things they had found in the Beyond. Anders had taken a group of Mages and Spirits and Dragonets and pulled the stone artefacts out of the Beyond. They had Jumped the artefacts to a clear area on a nice stone plinth so that they were less likely to accidently lose them in the ground as did happen on occasion while experimenting with magic.

They had examined the smaller device with curiosity. It made of a dark bronze brown metal with a solid base connected to a circular platform with two spires handles coming off one end and in the middle it had two rings, one on top of the other of similar metal divided into connected segments and with what seemed to be something carved onto them which was all around a large dull red jewel half sphere on the top. No one had the first clue what it was for but they were quite sure it was designed and they didn't want to risk it being dangerous or breakable so they hadn't yet examined it in more depth.

The much larger circle was a hollow ring also appeared to be made of a kind of grey metal. It had symbols carved on the ring and an inner ring that could move. They had noticed that the symbols on the ring seemed to correspond with the symbols on the pedestal circle. It seemed to be designed to stand upright so that is what they had done with it.

A couple of weeks after they had first discovered the two items the large one's writing bumps had started to light up blue. Everyone there had Blinked out although quite a few of them stayed nearby. Anders had not been present at the time but he had gotten the alert from Karl and Blinked in.

They watched with a mixture of curiosity and caution as seven nodes light up blue then the circle violently expelled a kawoosh of blue energy before it settle back into the ring like a big glowing puddle. Anders blinked, "I think that it's a good thing no one was standing in front of that when it went off."

Mouse stared at the circle with fascination, "I think you're right, that would have been most unpleasant."

They might has said more but they fell silent and watch from behind the large rocks that hid them as a moving metal wheeled thing come through the glowing puddle. It rolled around, seeming to look at things and was about the size of a cart, had a weird front thing that moved almost like an arm and it was grey.

"Do you think it's alive?" Jowan asked uncertainly.

Anders tilted his head, "It doesn't feel alive." He glanced down at the black cat by his feet, "Kitty what do you think?"

The cat flicked her tail, purple eyes glowing as she regarded the strange thing, "I don't think it is alive. I feel no desire from it."

"So we have a strange circle thing that can spit glowing blue water, that not alive metal rolling things come out of and being not alive are probably made by something like dwarf technology." Nathaniel gave it an exasperated look, "Never a dull moment with Mages. Are we about to get invaded?"

"Maybe." Anders concluded, "But we shouldn't assume anything. I'm going-" he paused then rolled his eyes in annoyance before ordering, "Jowan, Kitty go and look at metal thing more closely."

Standing just behind Anders, Fenris let a little pleased smile pull at his lips. He couldn't have his mage commander running willy-nilly into danger all the time. As the God-Leader of Pern; Anders had responsibilities. Karl nodded his approval of the choice, Kitty flicked her tail and Mouse looked disappointed he wasn't getting to look at it. Nathaniel just sighed but he also looked subtlety pleased that at least this time Anders had the sense not to go running into danger while Jowan grinned.

Scooping up Kitty Jowan placed her across his shoulders and held up his arms for their Dragonets to grab into. "Oh," Anders added, "don't let them see your Dragonets." The two nodded and Jumped Between into the tree line on the other side of the clearing with a rush of cold air.

Sending their Dragonets skywards Jowan rubbed between Kitty's ears, grabbed his staff with his other hand and pushed through the branches into the clearing. The metal thing appeared to have been examining the smaller pedestal metal circle but it turned to –look?- at him when he entered.

He just looked back at for a moment seeing if it was going to do anything before he slowly approached. Stopping a few feet away from it he asked, "Hi. Don't suppose you speak Common do you?" he paused and sighed, "Yeah. Didn't think so."

He lent against his staff and stared at it, not quite sure what to do next. Kitty shifted on his shoulder and with a shrug he lifted his staff and gently poked the metal thing with the end. It didn't do anything but make a gentle thunk sound.

* * *

On the other side of the stargate, Stargate Command looked at the images on the scene. SG-1 was ready to go through once Sam had given the all clear on the M.A.L.P's report of the planet's conditions. "No apparent signs of advanced civilization." Sam concluded just as a person stepped out of the bushes and into view of the M.A.L.P's camera.

They were dressed in a light green robe with brown boots and a bone staff in hand. They looked human with fair skin and shoulder length dark hair, across their shoulders was a draped a black cat. "Well what do you call him then?" Jack joked, "Non-advanced civilization?"

Daniel leaned closer looking at them with interest, "Their clothes seem to be rather fine, so either whatever group they come from as mastered cheap, fine clothing or they are well respected. The staff appears to be rather finely made, it could be a symbol of status. So maybe a medieval sort of society, not enough impact on the environment for us to detect them but big enough for skilled clothes making." he paused and listened when the man said something to the M.A.L.P, "I don't recognize that language." he looked surprise, "At all. Nor anything similar."

"So are we going through or not?" Jack asked.

"I don't see any reason not to." Sam affirmed.

"I wonder if they are a completely different species that appear human or if they have just not had contact with any other group of humans or gou'ald for so long that their language has become so different it isn't recognisable?" Daniel mused.

"Right, we're going!" Jack said happily then snorted in amusement as the guy poked the M.A.l.P with his staff looking after unsure as to what he was supposed to do. Jogging down the stars to the gate-room he add, "Come on let's go before our native gets bored and leaves."

* * *

Jowan had just started to wonder if he asked a Spirit nicely they might possess the metal thing when there was movement from the puddle circle. He stepped back, automatically shifting into a defensive staff position as Kitty moved to more easily jump from him.

It seemed unneeded as four people exited the puddle.

"Anders." Jowan called with a sigh. He didn't understand a word the four were saying but they didn't seem hostile right now so he figured that Anders, the overachieving magical experimentalist and explorer, was better equipped to handle the language then him. He'd done it before; in fact he had invented it.

* * *

Jack watched warily as a second man, staff in hand stepped from among the trees. He moved towards them casually, hopping up to sit on a large boulder a few feet away from then with his staff across his lap and something furry on his shoulder. Was that a mouse? It rather looked like it. He wondered if the first guy's cat would try to eat it.

Then the blond haired man started to sing. It was an eerily flowing and beautiful sound unlike anything he had ever heard and it was hypnotic to listen too. The song seemed to resonate through the air and then Jack realized that the first guy was leaning against a rock was wordlessly singing along. But more than that the humming seemed to come from everywhere and when he looked around there were small, jewel coloured flying lizard creatures all over the place humming along.

The blond guy had closed his eyes at some point Jack realized when they opened and locked with him. Clear bright amber gold they seemed to shimmer and change. _"Greetings Travellers."_ Jack started as the words curled across his mind, _"Our apologizes for communicating with you in this way but we do not understand the language you speak nor you ours. We believe that the rudeness of this form of mind speech uninvited would be better than misunderstanding each other while try trying to talk."_

"You're telepathic?" Daniel breathed in awe.

 _"_ _Yes."_ The blond man shrugged and Jack realized it must be him talking to them. _"But only to a limited extent. It is mostly good for talking and learning, not much else."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't great but I figured it was close enough to finished that I might as well post it.


	20. Stargate SG1 + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern Version 1 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at a later time in the same continuum as the previous chapter.

Jowan had somehow ended up as the diplomatic party to Stargate Command, which both baffled and annoyed him. He was a Blood Mage; he was good at killing things not negotiating with potential allies. Well sure he could be good at 'negotiating' but he didn't like that sort of magic and potential long-time allies didn't normally take will to finding out they had had their minds fiddled with by Blood Magic.

Surana had been their first choice, a female elven mage to test their prejudices and a Grey Warden for respect and experience. Unfortunately the Pernese on the whole held blood as sacred and the Wardens were very paranoid about theirs, admittedly for good reason. She'd raised a huge fuss and refused to give her blood to the base doctor and upon being told that it was a requirement she had demanded to be sent back, telling them that if they needed blood, well then people could deal and find someone else to do this.

Mouse had been seriously considered but it was eventually decided that sending a Spirit might be pushing it too far. Jowan had eventually been decided upon to go by dint of the fact that as a blood-mage he had much better control of what happened to his blood after it left his body and as powerful mage trusted by Anders he would have a good chance at fighting his way out if everything went wrong. As a human like their guests appeared to be he shouldn't seem too strange to them and as a male, because it did seem like males were mostly in-charge among their guests, he should be taken seriously.


	21. Star Trek + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern Version 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern, or Star Trek.  
> Mages of Pern Verse

Anders sighed when he glanced around the medical bay. The doctor was looking increasingly frustrated by the Mages' passive uncooperativeness but Anders took that as a good sign because if they were waiting until a Healer could see them it probably meant that none of them had immediately dangerous injuries. "Does anyone have urgent injuries?" Silently all the mages shook their heads. "Okay, good. Who needs the Standard Treatment?" Over three quarters of the mages raised their hands.

Anders sighed then turned to the nearest crewman, "Excuse me, but did you pick up our small winged lizard pets?" The crewman nodded and Anders smiled. "We will be taking them back to our ship to treat unless you have any objections." The crewman blinked looking slightly startled and confused while behind him the ship's doctor started to look angry. "Um, sure, you can have them back. Not like we know how to treat them anyway."

Anders smiled and thanked him before looking at two of his helpers who promptly started the process of moving the injured Dragonets back to their ship. Glancing at the injuries where the Templars had stopped them from going Between by literally pinning them to shelves he winced because those would be difficult to heal so he turned back to the mages.

"Who here would prefer to be healed back on my ship? Raise your hands." The majority of them raised their hands. "Would you also please raise your hand if you would object to being healed by any mage other than me." He was glad when no one objected.

Turning to the doctor he asked, "May those who wish to be treated on my vessel be moved there?" When the doctor frowned he added, "Trust me, all of our healers have a lot of experience treating the victims of Templars." With a wiry smile he added. "Many of us have treated ourselves if no one else was available to heal us so trust me, we really do know what we are doing and many of the mages would already be familiar with our procedures and methods."

The doctor was still frowning but reluctantly he nodded. "I suppose I can't really object if you know how to treat them and they would be more comfortable with you."

"Thank you." Anders told the doctor then nodded to his own people who started to gather up the mages for transport, "If you have any preferences about which Healer does or does not treat you tell them and they will do their best to accommodate you."


	22. Stargate Atlantis + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Stargate: Atlantis nor do I make any profit off publishing fanfictions.  
> Mages of Pern verse.

"How old were you?" Todd asked.

"Nine, the first time." Alim gave a hollow laugh. "I was twelve and half mad when Anders got me out." He quietened and looked at Todd with haunted eyes. "They were going to make me Tranquil. I would have rather died." He shook his head and gave a brittle smile. "It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it would be an issue. I was one of the lucky ones after all."

"Lucky?" One of the soldiers gasped out staring at him with horrified eyes.

Alim shrugged, "I'm alive and free and not and never will be made Tranquil." He gave a more genuine smile. "I even have my sister and knowing blood family is a lot more than most mages would ever hope for."

"You've been captured before and manhandled by your captors but you have always been rather calm about it." Todd looked concerned and thoughtful, "It's never triggered a panic attack before."

"I know." Alim shook his head. "I thought I had gotten over it." He gave a rueful smile. "I'm been captured by angry elves and terrified mages. Fuck I was even captured Dwarven Ghouls once. Dangers of travelling the Deep Roads to avoid Templars."

Todd's eyes narrowed, "But you haven't been captured by pure non-mage humans since you joined Pern."

Alim looked surprise, "No I suppose I haven't. I guess the closest would have been when I was captured by Grey Wardens or that Tevintor Slaver."

Todd nodded with a thoughtful look, "Templars tend to be but are not exclusively male humans. From what I was told I find it highly doubtful that Kirkwall would have had any non-human Templars. They had a couple of female human Templars and the Chantry is also basically full of humans although they have a higher female to male ratio. Those who assaulted you likely would have been male humans while the only female humans you would have interacted with most likely treated you with scorn and hatred, degrading you and calling your existence a curse."

Alim nodded his agreement so Todd continued, "I doubt that you considered any of the human-born Mages to actually be human. You were all treated as subhuman and thus the fact you are Mages tends to be your overriding identity regardless that before you manifested you might have been considered elven or human. So I am wondering, do you actually have any human friends?"

Alim looked surprise and consider that for half a moment, "I'm friends with Nathaniel."

Todd arched a brow. "I don't think he counts. Perhaps if you had met him when he became a Grey Warden I might count that as a human friend, although considering what the Grey Wardens are I'm not sure if a human should still be considered human after they join, but I don't think you met him until after Venge, and I think for you Channelers probably fall under the some sort of category as Mages."

"I'm friends with Karl and Jowan but I don't suppose either of them count." Alim seemed to be seriously considering this.

"On account of being an ex-Tranquil and a Mage, no I don't think they count."

"What about Lily?" Alim proposed.

Todd nodded slowly, "As a human ex-Chantry Initiate she likely counts. But she is also female and married to Jowan. I think that the reason you are having a panic attack when captured this time, is that since you escaped the Templars you have never been captured by pure humans. You've never been friends with a human really, especially not a male one so you have never had any reason to see them as anything but Templars. Basically all of the human men you have met have hurt you so you expect these ones to and trapped as you are this terrifies you because subconsciously you expect them to treat you like the Templars did."


	23. Star Wars + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Star Wars.  
> Mages of Pern verse.

They had woken on different planets across the galaxy and the Jedi had sought them out, for their arrival had sent ripples through the Force. In this place the Pernese had their telepathy, their Telekinesis, their Spirits and their Blood Magic, but the Fade here was the Force and it was strange and not what they normally used.

Anders had appeared on Tatooine, the desert world. Being as attuned to Magic as he was he had very quickly figured out that most of his normal magic didn't work and mildly cursed the fact he hadn't been channelling a Spirit when they were sent here. Of course he was distracted from that as his Dragonets gave screeches of alarm as a massive beast approached. _Blood magic_ he decided raising his sand-scraped palms. Blood flowed from them, diving into the eyes and ears of the massive lizard beast. He felt its mind rage against his control but he crushed it ruthlessly. By the time he was done he was swaying slightly from blood loss but victorious.

Directing the beast he had it bend down and he climbed on the sit astride its neck. Making a small cut through the thick skin in front of him he drew blood from the beast to heal his scrapes and refresh himself. The massive amount of blood that this creature had would be very useful.

Seeking out with his Telepathy he encountered a strange mind somewhat similar to his. The Sarlecc was pleased to meet him once it figured out it wouldn't be able to eat him and truthfully it didn't try too hard. He promised to have his beast, a kyrat dragon apparently, hunt down something for it to eat if it helped him and to share some memories with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this one particularly weird. Not sure what I was thinking when I wrote it.


	24. The Inheritance Cycle + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or The Inheritance Cycle.  
> Mages of Pern Verse

The Channelling Host for the Spirit of Clarity in Fury had rather understandably been mistaken for a Shade. With glowing red eyes, feathery crimson hair, pale skin and a thin, almost gaunt frame; as they darted across the battle field it was an easy mistake and not an entirely incorrect assumption.

A pile of Empire soldier's corpses had marked their battlefield. Most piled in one spot but some scattered about like the one they had leapt to kill as he fled, cleaving him in half with one blow.

The Varden soldiers who had witness this feat, led by Roan Stronghammer had frozen perfectly still in the treeline. Nothing about that kill had been human, from the agile leap, the strength of the sword blow to the utter focus and fury bared snarl, all held the edge of a hunting predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea because, well, the Pernese are really friendly with their Fade Spirits, as a Fade Spirit can become a Citizen of Pern just the same as a Mage, elf, human, dwarf or any other sentient can. Then I was thinking about dragons and I thought about the Inheritance Cycle and remembered that they have spirits too and their spirits are both very similar to and very different from Dragon Age Fade Spirits. Then I thought, well a Spirit-Host Channelling team would get screams and cries of Abomination on Thedos but how would the world of Alagasia react? Bafflement was my first thought and then I remembered about Shades and thought, a Spirit of Rage or Vengeance with the right host-appearance could easily be mistaken for a Shade and it would be very hard to deny because it is not exactly wrong now is it, for all that is very much isn't right either.


	25. Lord of the Rings + Dragon Age

"You need to have a healer look at that." Fenris grunted nodding to the hobbit, "It looks poisoned or cursed. Check for fragments and clean the wound before dressing it and hope that that is enough to hold the wound until you can find a healer to treat it properly."

Strider arched an eyebrow in polite disbelief as the short stranger with the long sword and blue glowing marking under his cloak suggested how to treat a Morgul inflicted injury. The stranger seemed to notice his wary disbelief and grunted, "I'm a healer's assistant."

"You're a healer's assistant?" Pippin piped in with clear disbelief.

The stranger glowered at him, "Yes. Of course I mostly assisted by stabbing people before they can stab my healer but when you spend months watching someone treat their patients day in and day out while some times being conscripted into helping you learn something even if it is only why people say that it is the healer's hands that are the bloodiest."


	26. Star Trek + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Age, Dragonridrs of Pern and Star Trek do not belong to me nor do I make any money of playing around in their settings.

Caption Picard really didn't like this. The Federation as a whole wasn't overly enthused to run into a powerful being that was considered and accepted widely by those known to them as a god, especially not a god that got along with Q.

When Pern's ship had appeared out of a Fade Rift both the Federation and Q had come to investigate.

Anders had 'talked' with Q for a bit and then asked him to 'play'. He challenged Q to find and identify him.

"You!" Q pointed dramatically at a slouching blonde haired youth, "You're the one! Found you."

Anders grinned back, "Yeah, your right, I'm me. How'd you figure it out?"

Q preened, "You might have been able to hide your signature but you didn't stop people from reacting to you. It was the Dalish, they knelt to you, but none of the Pernese so much as blinked at seeing you. Everyone recognized you but the Pernese weren't surprised at seeing you and they are covered in your energy while the Dalish who were shocked at seeing you aren't. You just confirmed it when you came up here. Only authorized people would come to this meeting but you were neither introduced nor serving any clear function. Your own people expected your presence but also knew better then to try and explain it. Thus you are you."

"Nice." Anders smiled in acknowledgement. "Can you sense my ship?"

"No." Q pouted, "except that I can sense that it is there and I can't sense it but other than that no, your energy signature is all over it and I can't get close. How can you do that? You're not a Q and yet…there are almost similarities, what are you that you can block a Q?"

"I think," Anders looked thoughtful, "judging by what I can sense from you what is stopping you is Freedom."

"Freedom." Q looked sceptical and sarcastically interested as he arched an eyebrow making 'go-on motions'.

"You're an energy being aren't you Q. An extremely powerful one with powers one would call godlike." Anders considers "As for myself I am widely regarded and acknowledged as a god. Even should one choice not to believe that I am a god I am still an extraordinarily powerful elven Spirit. More than that, I a Spirit or god of Freedom and of Pern. I'm guessing that while my powers are more limited than yours they are also more concentrated. As a god my powers encompass Pern and nothing more but also nothing less. My power grants me sole control over Pern, other beings have great trouble interfering with Pern but in return I am not stronger than any other powerful Citizen of Pern when dealing with matters outside of Pern."

"Oh," Q looked really intrigued, "So basically your powers block all other higher beings from messing around with your protected people but in return you can't mess around with anything without being limited to an inferior form."

Anders shrugged, "At a guess I was originally an elf-blooded human Mage before I became Half-Spirit and then a god so it isn't much of a problem for me."

"A guess?" Q looked very intrigued.

"Well," Anders shrugged philosophically, "we are reasonably sure that while I was born with unusually strong Magic potential that I didn't ended up a god until I created my own world. People first started calling me a god when I first started bringing people to the world I shaped for them and binding them as my people but I didn't really consider myself a god until after the Dread Wolf acknowledged me as his equal."

"The Dread Wolf? Who is that and why would you need his acknowledgement to be a god?" Q inquired.

"Hmm, oh? He's the Elven god of rebellion and friend slash teacher-mentor of mine."


	27. Rules for Guests

"Before you enter the village we have a list of rules and punishments you should hear." Nathaniel's voice was deadpan serious as he unrolled the scroll.

"Firstly, if you are a Templar declare it now. Failure to do so will be treated as a hostile move and you will be fireballed." Jack raised his eyebrow but Nathaniel looked completely serious.

"Secondly, if you are a member of the Chantry declare it now. Failure to do so will be treated as a hostile move and you will be fireballed." Jack looked amused, Nathaniel was just reciting.

'Thirdly, if you have an Chantry artefacts, meaning any Chantry books, anything with Chantry symbols or the verse from the Chant of Light on it declare it now. Failure to do so will treated as a hostile move and we will douse it in grease, give it to you to hold onto and set it on fire." Jack looked like he might be considering if Nathaniel was serious.

"Fourthly, should you attempt to preach and persuade that Mages are dangerous creatures that need to contained and controlled we shall take that to mean you are attempting to martyr yourself and shall oblige your wish. You will be burned at the stake and unlike Andraste, who we hold was likely a Mage, there will be no Sword of Mercy to grant you a swift death." Jack gave Nathaniel a disturbed look.

"Fifthly, should you attempt an Exalted March against us we will take that as a Declaration of War and consider you enemy combatants. Thus all restrictions against the use of Blood Magic will be lifted and we will let you see what those you call Maleficar can do.

Sixthly, should you attempt to bring Darkspawn Taint into our settlement without first declaring it this will be considered an attempt to infection us with the Blight. Our response to this action will to be to dump you into the most Blight Tainted lands we can find and see how long it takes you to be infected. Note that should the Taint turn you instead of kill we will wait until your mind is fully gone or you come too close to leaving the Blighted Lands to justify leaving you alive before we will put you down.

Seventhly, should you have a Darkspawn with you Declare it now. Failure to do so will be treated as an attempt to set Darkspawn on our settlement and we will dump you in the depths of the Deep Roads alive. Females will have a ten day delayed explosive switch set into them as we do not wish to populate more Broodmothers. Males will have an incendiary device that will active after the tenth day if they see light as we do not wish to spread the Blight by providing them with more Ghouls.

Eighthly, should have Lyrium with you declare it now. Failure to do so will be considered possibly hostile and smuggling and you will be kicked out of Pern.

Ninthly, should you have attempt to mine or otherwise get a hold on our Lyrium growths and stores in any way that is not strictly fair trade we will consider this a hostile move. For this reason we recommend declaring now if you wish to consider Lyrium trade with us. Thief of Lyrium stores will be considered both Thief and Lyrium Smuggling, entering the Lyrium Caves without Permission and Escort will be consider a spying and you will be banished from Pern, attempting to mine our Lyrium vein will be considered an attack and we will have a cut opened on the palm of each of your hands and then we will drop you in the middle of an strong Lyrium vein in a confined space."

"Oh, let me!" Anders exclaimed with a grin, "I like these ones." He brandished the scroll then cleared his throat and put on a serious face as he read, "If you attempt to harm a cat we will let Mr Wiggum play with you."

A smile tugged at his lips, "If you deliberately injure a cat we will let Mr Wiggum hunt you."

"If you maliciously kill a cat we will let Mr Wiggum eat you." By the end of this he was full on smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea that I had, not really restricted to any particular crossover with the Mages of Pern verse.


	28. Stargate SG1 + Dragon Age + Dragonriders of Pern Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mages of Pern Verse

The People of Pern had uncovered a strange stone circle... in the Beyond. They'd dragged it out of the Beyond at a reasonable distance from their Hold to study safely. What they had been rather surprised to have happen was some metal thing come out and then soon after four humans.

They had remained hidden, as they had been doing since the Circle spun and they waited for Anders to come. They listen with interest to the humans speak, realizing that they did not understand the language. They thought they might be military for they moved like soldiers and what they wore seemed to be a uniform; from the way they held the strange metal things they were sure they were weapons.

Anders arrived quietly with Nathaniel and Karl in his wake. He nodded to them and they cautiously left cover to approach the four. Three of the humans were pale skinned, the other was dark skinned and carried a staff with a strange mark on his forehead. They weren't sure they liked that. It reminded them too much of the Tranquil Brand.

* * *

SG1 stepped warily out of the gate. It was warm, bordering on hot and slightly humid with lush jungle trees nearby and the gate at the centre of a clearing on a large stone ledge. Jack shifted, uncomfortably getting the prickling feeling that they were being watched. Jokingly he teased, "Doesn't seem like there are any rocks around here for you to look at Daniel."

"They're not rocks." Daniel replied automatically.

A loud rustle of bushes and the loud sounds of movement had Jack and Teal'c focusing their gun and staff weapon in that direction respectively. An older man in a green robes using a staff to help him walk and a sunburst circle branded onto his forehead exited the bushes. Behind him was a man dressed in leathers with a bow and quiver on his back.

"Hey, Teal'c, do you recognize the tattoo on his head." Jack asked.

"No, I do not." Teal'c replied stoically.

"Danny-boy?"

"No, I don't either." Danny replied before stepping forward slightly and switching to Gou'ald, "Greetings, can you understand this language?"

The tattooed man turned to the other and said something. Jack looked at Daniel who shook his head. Jack shrugged, "Well at least they're not shooting at us, even if we don't understand them."

The leather clad man nodded to them and then turned and walked back over to where he had come out. He called something and another man said something back. SG1 watched curious, if wary, as another man followed the leather clad one out. He wore a snappy looking robe with a feathered mantle over neat pants and leather boots. There was a certain confidence in the way he walked and the staff he held looked as much like a weapon and subtle status symbol as it did a walking aid.

As he drew alongside the tattooed man Jack realized that his features were subtlety different from him and the leather clad man. He was more slender, his features more delicate and sharper, colours just slightly too vibrant. The first two looked human, he looked just slightly off.

He was in charge; Jack was sure as he looked at them, nodded and said something. The three of them had a quick discussion before they seemed to decide something. The first two looked at them before stepping part slightly. They then turned to each other and started talking. The leather clad one was using the same language as before but the tattooed one was using a different, more flowing musical one. They continued for a moment taking turns speaking the different languages and looking rather exaggeratedly confused. Then the feathered mantled person stepped in speaking the first language.

He held up his hand and an orb of green light filled it. Jack tightened his hold on his gun. The feathered man slowly approached the tattooed man. One he was standing next to him he placed one hand on his shoulder as the tattooed man placed both hands on his waist, and then he lifted his other hand and put the orb of light through the side of his head.

Next to Jack Daniel made an alarmed sound. The leather clad man flashed them a reassuring smile. The two men stood like that for a moment with their eyes closed and then the feathered man slowly withdrew his hand, the light orb going with. He steadied him for a moment and then raised the orb to the side of his own head. He stood like that for a couple of moments has the tattooed man held him steady then he pulled the orb back out. He blinked for a couple of moments then he turned to the tattooed man and started talking in that flowing language. The tattooed man looked surprised and then pleased, replying in the same language.

The feathered man switched back to the first language and said something to the leather clad man. He nodded and said something back. The feathered man approached the leather clad man and bracing him for a moment put the light orb in his head. They stood there for a moment and then he pulled the orb back out. The leather clad man blinked for a bit before he turned to the tattooed man and said something in the flowing language. They then spoke the flowing language among each other for a couple of moments before switching back to the other one and turning to look at them expectantly.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I think they were demonstrating some sort of language transfer that they want to try?" he hazed a guess, looking very intrigued.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam said, "How do they intend to do that? What sort of technology are they using?"

"It is not one that I have seen the Gou'ald using." Teal'c contributed.

"I think we should let them." Daniel told them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let a bunch of unknown aliens with unknown technology mess around in our heads." Jack asked doubtfully.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't have the first clue what either of the languages they spoke were. They've been polite enough to show us what they want to do instead of just trying it. We can either spend a couple of weeks here trying to learn their language and probably offending them by very rudely refusing their help or we can let them do their thing with one of us. I want to try the second option."

The feathered man approached them slowly and they stopped talking to watch him. He glanced at them and offered his hand to Daniel. "Danny?" Jack frowned.

Daniel stepped forward then looked back. "I think he's asking me because I was the one that tried to talk to them." he shrugged, "I'm the one who wants to do this. And if something goes wrong you can always go back to shooting the natives."

The feathered man took Daniel's hand, placing it on his shoulder and directing Daniel's other hand to his hip. He then placed one hand on Daniel's shoulder before holding out the other hand to the side. The orb blinked back into being. Slowly he raised his hand until it was next to Daniel's hand giving him plenty of time to move before he placed it into his head.

They stood there, eyes closed, forehead to forehead leaning against each other. Silently Jack counted the seconds, one two, three, four, five, six, he shifted uneasily, seven, eight, nine. The tattooed man took a step forward, saying something concerned sounding. The hand on Daniel's shoulder lifted and the feathered man waved vaguely at the two in what they seemed to interpret as an unconcerned gesture.

The waiting continued, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds, next to Jack Sam twitched anxiously. Twenty two seconds Jack took a determined step towards forwards. The tattooed man made a sound of alarm shaking his head and hurrying forward. He was saying something worried sounding as he moved to stand at an angle as to block Jack from touching the two. The leather clad man half yelled something that caused the tattooed man to shrug and the other to shake his with an exasperatedly disbelieving look.

Jack was considering the pros and cons of pushing the tattooed man out of his way when the feathered man pulled the orb back out of Daniel's head. The two blinked, with twin disorientated looks stepping back from each other. The tattooed man whirled around grabbing the feathered man's arm to keep him upright and Jack took that as permission to grab Daniel.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, pulling Daniel away from the feathered man who was similarly being crowded by the tattooed man.

"Yeah." Daniel sounded slightly dazed. "I'm fine I think." He gave the feathered man a very bemused look. "It was very green. And swirly, kind of misty. No exactly what I was expecting from a translation device."

The feathered man seemed to have managed to reassure his companions for they backed off slightly as he sat down on a rock. Raising his hand with the swirly green orb he pressed it against his head. The tattooed man watched him while the leather clad one watched SG1 but neither seemed worried this time as the wait stretched to half a minute before the feathered man pulled the orb out of his head.

He made some sort of remark to the tattooed man which had him shaking his head before he turned to them. In clear English he said, "You sure do know a lot of languages. But you use this one," he switched to Gou'ald, "and this one the most often, yes?"

"Yeah." Daniel told him in English looking a bit surprised. "English and Goa'uld are the ones I use the most for talking to people."

The feathered man grinned and returned to English, "Good. Sorry, that the transfer took so long, you use a lot of languages and it took longer than normal to copy them because there were so many." He started fiddling and poking the orb in his hand, seemly pushing bits of it around. "My name's Anders by the way. I'm going to isolate the English and the Gou'ald languages before I give this to anyone else. It would take forever otherwise and they don't need all these extra languages running around their heads. My friends are Karl," he waved at the tattooed man, "and Nathaniel." He waved at the other, "And you are?" he gave them a questioning look.

Jack had relaxed slightly at the explanation for why it had taken so long, trust Danny to muck up an alien translation device by being too much of a nerd, and nodded to the newly introduced Anders. "I am Jack O'Neill. The big silent one is my friend Teal'c, the lovely lady is Captain Samantha Carter and the guy you did your mind thingy with is Doctor Daniel Jackson." Jack waved at each of his teammates as he introduced them. "We are a part of a group of explorers from Earth trying to peacefully learn about other people and trade and all that sort of thing."

Anders nodded and smiled, "That sounds interesting. Ah! It's ready." He stood and turned to Karl. Placing the orb in his head he stood there for about seven seconds before pulling it out. He then turned and repeated the process with Nathaniel although it only seemed to take five seconds with him.

Nathaniel turned to them and said so seriously that Jack wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "Welcome to Pern. Please ignore any stupid thing Anders may have said, he's like that to everyone. What are you intending to do while you are here?"

Jack glanced to Daniel with him being the most diplomatic of his team. "Um, well we didn't know that there was anyone here when we came through, so could we met whoever your leaders are? Stargate Command is always happy to consider new people to trade and ally with."

Nathaniel nodded curtly. Anders grinned, "I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet you. The village is only a 10-15 minute or so walk from here if you'd like?"

"Sure." Jack nodded, "That sounds good." The rest of his team nodded so they followed when Nathaniel lead off, walking around a rock and revealing a path that was hidden from view behind it.

Karl spoke up for the first time, looking at Teal'c with a blank kind of wariness. "I was wondering what that symbol on your forehead meant? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was the first Prime of the Gou'ald Apophis before I realized that the Gou'ald were false gods and turned against him. It is his symbol and a symbol of the rank and slavery I once held." Teal'c told them solemnly while Jack watched warily for any sudden signs of hostility or recognition but there were none, only wary curiosity. "Might I ask what yours means?" Teal'c inquired.

Karl's eyes went hard and he smiled, cold and grim with an edge of something vicious. "It is a symbol of the Chantry and it was there to tell everyone one that I was a Tranquil. A safe mage; harmless, helpful, obedient, not a danger, a symbol of the Chantry's control, and a reminder that Mages belonged to them. I suppose I could have it removed but it serves as a reminder of what we have suffered, that should I face Templars again I would die before I would be forced to enter a Circle Tower and serve the Chantry as a slave." He looked at them with a blank coldness that chilled Jack down to his bones. "Tranquil and those who condone the Rite of Tranquillity are not welcome on Pern."

Anders cut in cheerfully, "But Teal'c isn't Tranquil so it doesn't matter. We just wanted to check but besides from Tranquil Brands, and I suppose Slave Brands, we don't really have any problems with what you choice to paint or mark onto your skin."

He seemed to consider what he'd said, "Well, the Dalish blood markings were originally something like slave markings but now they are clan markings and they like them so everyone's fine with them. And the Castless markings were criminal marks but they seem to see them as some sort of community thing seeing as any child of a Castless is Castless themselves so they are fine to keep them as they want. So yeah, mostly we have problems with the Tranquil Brand although of course all those who have broken the Rite are free to wear or not to wear the Brand as they like. If nothing else it can come in handy against particularly stupid Templars that you don't want to fight." A dark look crossed his face, "As long as they aren't a certain type of stupid. It's normally not worth avoiding the attention that killing Templars brings you if you have to pretend to be Tranquil to a Templar who likes to give Tranquil certain types of orders."

Jack and Daniel exchanged looks. Nathaniel sighed, "Thank you for explaining that Karl, Anders, but considering there are no Templars on Pern and we don't know how the Rite is performed for all we have a bunch freed but heavily traumatized Tranquil I don't think they need you to start your full spiel on the horrors of the Circle Towers and the need for Rebellion against the Chantry and the campaign for the cause of Mage rights."

Anders grinned, "What about my spiel on acceptance of non-humans as full class citizens and that Pern is a Mage run settlement and if you try to start any anti-mage stuff we'll kick you out if we don't fireball you first?"

Nathaniel smiled, "If anyone is going to kick people out for anti-magic sentiment it will be the dwarfs. If anyone is going to kick people out for human superiority talk it will be us non-mage humans. If anyone is going to be kicked out for endorsing slavery it will be by the Elves. And if anyone is going to be kicked out for Anti-Spirit sentiment it will be by the Mages. That leaves the Spirits to kick people out for not accepting cultural practices."

Karl grinned, "We have a system for this stuff Anders. No need to traumatize people by letting you throw them out if they act like assholes."

Anders gave them a wounded look, "How am I traumatizing? It's Just and Venge that are frightening you know."

"Mortals," Daniel jumped at the sudden doubled toned echoing voice while Jack swore, his hand going to his gun as Karl's eyes burned blue, "May be frightened of Spirits. You however have a degree of creativity that beings of the Fade lack. Your command of Dragonets may have something to do with the fear. I believe that Mortals do not like to fly outside of the Fade."

The blue glow recessed from Karl's eyes and Jack snapped, "What the fuck was that?!"

Karl gave him a cold look, "That was the Spirit of Justice co-inhabiting my body." A slight sneer curled his lip, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Jack's eyes flicked over all of them and he realized that Nathaniel was watching them, one hand on the daggers at his waists and a slight red light to his grey eyes.

Anders looked at him and his amber eyes were serious not laughing or joking, "Pern is a Mage run colony and a Mage sanctuary. We don't permit discrimination against our Citizens. While the majority of Pern's citizens are Mages, they are not the only beings we house. Spirits are a respected and valued part of our community and while most of them remain in the Fade they are not obliged too. Entering our village and you may find yourself face to face with the occasional Spirit in their true form. None of them are Demons despite what they may focus on and you are not permitted to attack them. Aside from that, as you just witnessed, some of our Mages willingly channel a Spirit and permit them to share their body. They are not Abominations and you are not permitted to attack them either. There are no Abominations on Pern. These arrangements are not always permanent and people often won't mention it unless their Spirit has something they wish to share. As such while on Pern you may not have to talk to a Spirit but you should be prepared and open to the possibility."

Teal'c looked at them, "What exactly are these Spirits? I do not believe I am familiar with them."

Karl looked surprised but took over the talking, "Spirits are beings that come from and dwell in the Fade. They embody a concept, emotion or idea and draw their power from what they embody while it also gives them their base self. A Spirit may embody what we would call a positive concept or they may embody what we would call a negative concept but while some are more inclined to be benevolent or malevolent, all Spirits are dangerous but this does not mean they cannot be reasoned with. Depending on your religion and culture you may view all Spirits as different races of being depending on what they are a Spirit of or you may view them as Gods, or as 'Good Spirits' and 'Evil Demons'. Having been the subject of much discrimination ourselves we try to judge people as people and as such all native beings of the Fade are Spirits and individual Spirits can be friend, foe or neutral. We reserve the title of 'Demon' for those Spirits we cannot reason with, often because they have somehow become corrupted or insane."

Karl shrugged, "All that said, basically all the Spirits you will find on Pern are friendly, well," he looked like he was considering something, "they are friendly towards their fellow Citizens of Pern. When we moved here we didn't just bring ourselves. We also brought the demesne of any Spirits we maintained friendly relationships to the Fade here. It seriously does wonders for dreaming. The Fade here is quite safe as our Spirits will keep out any non-citizen Spirits that might try to possess any of the younger Mages."

Jack gave him a disturbed look, "So what you just let these Spirits possess you to keep any other Spirits from possessing you?"

"Not exactly." Nathaniel replied, "Although that does work, not everyone here is possessed. Actually a lot less people are possessed then not. We let these Spirits possess us because we trust them. Some people do it full time because they like the Spirit co-habiting with them, some do it occasionally because they need something from the Spirit or because they feel like it."

Anders snorted, "Hell, I knew a guy who let a Spirit of Valour possess him once a day because he really, really hated staff practice."


End file.
